Buried Memories
by Jadeling
Summary: Sakuno's 16 year old cousin from the US comes to visit, and past events are remembered, while new memories are made
1. Someone Familiar

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Tennis no Ohjisama, I'm just writing this story for my enjoyment, and (hopefully) for the enjoyment of other fans so please don't sue me. _

_Author's Note: any quotes with * * mean spoken in English_, _Italics indicate thoughts, and (Italics) indicate author's suggestions, and **Bold Italics **indicate flashbacks, otherwise the characters are speaking Japanese. Um, this story was going to be a Sakuno x Ryoma fic, but now I'm not too sure if it's going to be a pairing fic._

** Chapter 1 - Someone Familiar**

_**"Made, made . . . dane," a thin 10 year old said softy, in an unmocking tone towards the younger boy across the tennis court. Her head lowered, not even acknowledging his presence; suddenly lifted, revealing a large smile."Don't forget, you two promised! See you tomorrow!" Then she left the court and ran off somewhere, leaving behind two very shocked boys.**_

"Tezuka . . . you . . . how . . . I . . . " a very confused eight year old Oishi, stammered.

"I didn't think she would be so strong, I won't make that mistake again. But still, she beat me." Tezuka stated quietly. He looked at his racket and clutched it even tighter. " They were fair matches, but we lost. " He turned to his friend, the serious expression on his face hadn't changed." Come on, we need to buy that stuff animal for her now."

* * *

That was six years ago, so why was he thinking about it? Kunimitsu Tezuka was walking towards school which usually allowed him to reflect and clear his mind but lately he kept thinking about someone whom he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't remember her last name, or what she really looked like except that she had black hair, and oddly enough one brown eye and one blue eye. He couldn't even remember when he started to think about her again. How bothersome, he had to concentrate on the up and coming tennis matches. 

"Oy, Tezuka, wait up. I'll walk with you," yelled a running Syuichiroh Oishi. Tezuka waited for his friend to catch up. Maybe Oishi remembered more about her, that might take his mind of her once some of the mystery would be cleared up. 

"Oishi, do you remember Sakura?"

Oishi turned towards his team captain somewhat surprised, Tezuka rarely asked about other people, especially girls. "Sakura-chan, we haven't seen her in about 4 years, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember her last name?"

"Ummmm. Actually, I think it's the same as sensei's, Ryuzaki. Yeah, her name was Ryuzaki, Sakura. Do you think they're related?"

Tezuka just closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, revealing that he really didn't care, and just kept walking. Oishi was use to this type of behavior and decided not to continue the subject although he was very curious about why his friend brought it up. However, to be quite honest he was thinking about Sakura too, lately, and he wasn't sure why. Like Tezuka, he couldn't remember much about her, except for her unusual eyes, and that she beat both at them once on the tennis court. It was a learning and humbling experience for both, even if it never happened again, since she never played against them again after that day.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei was sipping tea with her visitor before the school day ended. "You know, this article may become a problem." 

"We all knew that this would be a possibility, Mother. I've already talked to a lawyer, but according to him, we don't have grounds for an injunction. Even if the magazine is regarded as a tabloid, the story will probably be picked up by others. I'm sorry for the trouble this might cause you." 

Sumire Ryuzaki looked at her son for a moment before answering, "Well, it would have been a matter of time before the reporters brought up the past, even if Sakura wasn't modeling. With her being so close to breaking the US record for the mile and 2 mile, I'm sure sports reporters would want to do interviews with her."

"Speaking about running, are you making the tennis club run laps?" her son asked with a hint of mischief in his voice. His mother glanced at him before returning his smile. 

"I think that could be arranged." 

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki and her friend Tomoka Osakada were walking towards their lockers when Sakuno heard her name being called. Turning back, she saw a tall girl, with long black hair, heading towards her. Sakuno waved to her older cousin. "Sakura-neichan! Uncle was looking for you. He said that he wanted you to get dressed in your sweats." 

Her older cousin looked down on Sakuno, her right eyebrow raised in disbelief. "I can't believe this, he promised we could hang out this afternoon. Did he say where I was suppose to meet him?"

"Well, Grandmother and he were still in her office when I saw them, so I suppose that they're still there."

"Hey, Sakuno, aren't you going to introduce me?" her friend asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan, my cousin Sakura Selene Ryuzaki, Sakura-neichan, my best friend Tomoka Osakada."

"Nice to meet you, Tomoka-chan, but I need to find my father, especially if he's planning what I think he is. If he is, I don't think we'll be able to go to the arcade today, see you later Sakuno-chan!"

"Hmmm, Sakuno, your cousin looks a lot like that new model, expect for those eyes. You know the one that poses for all of those teen magazines lately, what's her name?"

"Selene Lee? Yeah . . . umm . . . that's because," Sakuno paused as if unsure she should continue, but decided that her best friend should know. "Sakura-neichan, is Selene, Selene Lee is her stage name, she wears gray contacts and glasses at the shoots so people wouldn't recognize her and lynch her when she wants to go out in public." Sakuno stated in hopes that the stars she noticed in Tomoka's eyes would go away. Her hopes were dashed by her friend's next response.

"Your cousin IS SELENE LEE?!?! That is sooo cool, why didn't you say something earlier? Do you think that she could introduce us to some of the really cute boys that she works with? Hey, do you think she knows famous people?"

"Shhhhh! She doesn't want the world to know."

"Ohhhh, I get it, don't worry Sakuno, I won't tell anyone. I know how to keep a secret. Hey, if you and your cousin can't go to the arcade then you can come with me to watch the practice. Oh, no, we have to hurry or we'll be late in seeing the guys practice today, come on!"

* * *

They ran towards the tennis courts to find that the practice hadn't started yet. It was weird because practice usually started once Tezuka was out on the courts, but today all of the regulars and Sakuno's grandmother were out there, and they were still only warming up. Sakuno looked around and smiled when she saw Ryoma Eichizen out in the far end hitting some balls with her uncle. _That's right, before Ryoma-kun came to Japan, my uncle coached him in the United States. _She watched them for a while before noticing some of the jogging noises coming from behind. 

"Okay, I jogged around the school and stretched, now what do want me to do, Dad." Sakura yelled while jogging in place. Suddenly the boys from the tennis club stopped stretching long enough to look at the speaker, but all of them just kept staring at her, except for Ryoma. Something that irked Sakura, but at the same time she wasn't surprised because her father had managed pack her running clothes, which were her sports bra, her polyester draw string warm-up pants, and her practice pair of running spikes, without the metal spikes. While she felt comfortable in these clothes, she was very aware how much skin she was showing. _I can't believe my father remembers to pack my training clothes, but can't even remember to bring a spare tee-shirt for me to use to preserve some dignity. He probably also packed my tennis racket too. For crying out loud, my whole stomach is showing, it's a good thing that I'm really thin otherwise I'd be really embarrassed._

Oishi looked at the teenager, his mind trying to figure out why bells were ringing in his head about the tall girl wearing blue warm-ups, her hair in pig-tails, and was really very pretty until he noticed the eyes. She had one blue eye and one brown eye. He looked towards Tezuka and noted that his friend was making the connection as well.

"I was thinking you could run laps with the tennis club today, Lena-chan."

"Dad, you promised that there would be no practicing during this trip."

"So I lied, what else is new?" He responded good-naturedly, "did you have plans?"

"Sakuno and I were going to the arcade and then some shopping, remember?"

"Oops, well, just go after."

"I can't. Knowing you, you'll want me to stay until the end of practice and then we have to go to the Eichizens' for dinner." Ryoma grimaced and missed the ball that his former coach served to him. "Guessing by Ryoma's reaction, I take it that no one told him we'd be coming over."

Sakura's father smiled, "You know me a little too well. I suppose you have some conditions."

"Yes, but I'll get to them later," and with that she stopped talking to her father, turned towards her grandmother, who was standing along Sadaharu Inui. "How many laps?"

"Thirty, you have to finish each lap in under 60 seconds or else you have to drink a cup of Penal Tea. The loser has to drink a full pitcher of Penal Tea." Inui answered.

Sakura considered the conditions imposed on her, then she tilted her head and a confident smirk appeared on her lips, "But what do I get if I win?"

Oishi and Tezuka's eyes widen in recognition, if there was any doubts earlier to the identity of the girl, they were all erased now. The girl on the tennis court was the same girl, who beat them six years ago, even her expression, when she said those seven words, was exactly the same. The other members were just shocked that this girl would just state those words so cavalierly.

Inui's right eyebrow rose in skepticism at her bold statement, while Ryuzaki-sensei just laughed. "You really haven't changed, granddaughter-"

"GRANDDAUGHTER!!" the entire club exclaimed, except for Ryoma, who rolled his eyes.

"-you won't have to practice with the team again, unless you want to."

"Okay," Sakura smiled, and then continued, "So, are we going to get started or is everyone just going to gawk at me all day?"

Immediately the tennis club members turned theirs heads back towards their rackets and tried very hard not to seem embarrassed that Sakura pointed out that they were staring at her for the entire time since she made her entrance.

Her grandmother laughed again, and then stated, "All right, everyone line up for laps."

As they lined up, Sakura stood besides Ryoma, *Aren't you going to warn your teammates about me?*

Ryoma turned and smiled at her, *Why? It'll be interesting for them to find out on their own, don't you think?*

She laughed, *You're still a brat, aren't you Ryoma?*

Ryoma would have answered back, but Inui announced the start of the run. Kaoru Kaido started sprinting off, scared of the idea of drinking the Penal Tea. The other regulars started off to catch up with Sakura not too far behind.

"Oy, Eichizen, how do you know her?" Takeshi Momoshiro asked. At this point the regulars were all clumped together as a small group about halfway through their laps.

"Hmmmmm, why? Do you like her, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma teased.

"What, what, Momoshiro likes sensei's granddaughter? Wow, it must have been love at first sight." Eiji Kikumaru stated.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Momoshiro angrily stated; his temper beginning to flare up.

"I never knew that you were into older women, Momo-sempai."

"Love?? Who's in love?" Oishi asked suddenly aware of the conversation going on.

"Momo-sempai and Ryuzaki's granddaughter."

"Huh, why are you talking about Sakura-chan?" As soon as Oishi stated her old nickname, he knew he'd live to regret it.

"Sakura-CHAN?" 

Eager for the spotlight to move away from him, Momoshiro smirked at the older student, "So...you two are close? Nice, sempai, she's really cute!"

"Ehhh?" Oishi started to appear worried about the looks his team members were giving him.

While most of the regulars started to hassle Oishi, Syusuke Fuji and Tezuka were running separated from them. Fuji took a quick look back, "She doesn't even look tired. I wonder if she will like the Penal Tea," the boy just continued to smile.

". . ." Tezuka didn't even glanced back at his teammate but seemed aware of the current conversation that was going on between the other teammates. "The pace is slowing," he called out to the others, which lead them to pick it up once again. 

Meanwhile at the water table, as other members laid on the ground grasping for water, and holding their stomachs, Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno, her uncle, and Tomoka watched the runners pass by.

"This will make very good data." Inui stated while he wrote furiously in his notebook.

Sakuno tugged on her grandmothers' jacket, "Nei, Grandmother, don't you think it was a little unfair for Sakura-neichan to run with the regulars?"

Inui turned to the adults and also stated his concern, "Yes, according to the current way she is running, there is a 95% chance of her being the last person to cross the line. Was it really wise for her to join the regulars?"

The two adults looked at the data collector and started to laugh. "She means, that she thinks it's unfair to the regulars," Ryuzaki-sensei began. Inui just stared at them as if they had just gone mad, completely confused at the confidence they had in this girl. Even if she was the sensei's granddaughter, so was Sakuno, and well, Sakuno wasn't known for her prowess in sports. 

"My daughter holds the California state record in the mile and the 2 mile. At her current rate of improvement she's expected to break the US record by the end of the month, or at the very least the end of the track season. She's also training to be able to compete in some yearly marathons. Of course, she won't be able to compete in the big ones until she's older, but she wants to make sure that she does well, when she debuts." Ryuzaki-san stated.

The spiky haired boy just tilted his head one way, and then to the other. He paused and then started to scribble in his notebook. "These next couple of laps should provide interesting data then."

At that moment, Sakura counted that they were on their 20th lap. She noticed that the regulars tended to remain a big sold group, and while every so often someone started to lead the group, the others would grab him so that they wouldn't be losing. She heard other things as well, such as how most of the members believed that Inui's Penal Tea was vile, and she barely noticed the reaction of the other members who had to drink it. At the time she really didn't focus on it too much, but now, she was thinking about it, and decided that it would be a cold day in hell before she'd have to try it. So the biggest problem was how to break away. It wasn't like a track where they had assigned lanes, nor was it like cross country where there were specific rules about impeding your opponent. She noticed from her position that she probably had a better chance of breaking away from the group if she ran on the outside, since the guys tended to run really tight corners, but it also meant that she would use more energy. There was also a very small stretch of time which would allow her to bypass the group without the trouble of feeling boxed in. It only occurred right after the turn from the water table; the distance was less than 25 meters; and she wasn't sure that she could get pass all 8 of them so quickly. 

While she was making up her mind about what to do, Ryoma handed Takashi Kawamura a racket. "Here Taka-sempai." It had the desired effect.

*BURNING!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!* The normally mild-mannered Kawamura became a trash-talking, fire-eating monster, and began to tear through the crowd creating an opening. The other regulars of Seigaku started to panic at the idea of drinking the pitcher. Momoshiro and Kaido started to grab Kawamura.

"I'm not going to drink that stuff, Taka-san!" Momoshiro stated.

"Sssssssssssssssssh," hissed Kaido.

Ryoma and Sakura used the opportunity to start to advance through the crowd. As Ryoma began to weave through the crowd toward the front, the other regulars of Seigaku began to yell at him. Although familiar with Ryoma's plan, they still were unable to grab the small twelve year old. While the group was distracted by Ryoma, Sakura used the time to run around the group and caught up to the young boy at the front. He turned to her as she came up next to him, *I'm not going to drink it,* he told her. 

She only smiled and started to run on her toes, indicating that she was going to go at a full out sprint. *Then catch me if you can,* and before the others could try to grab her in order to hold her back, she went off at full tilt.

The regulars stared at her surprised at the sudden burst in speed. "But there is another 8 laps, she can't keep up at that speed," Kikumaru stated amazed. The others didn't respond, but just started to speed up in an effort to catch up with her, fearing what would happen if they didn't cross the finish line before her. Ryoma cursed himself since he knew this was coming; he should have known better than baiting her. Most of the members tried to keep up pace for the first couple of laps, but by the end, it was clear that only Oishi, Tezuka, and Ryoma were the ones with a chance of catching up. As they turned to begin the last lap, Tezuka and Ryoma were getting close enough to her to overtake her. Hearing their footsteps coming closer, Sakura just smiled, "Mada, mada . . . dane," was the whisper that came from her lips.

* * *

"I can't believe that she can run that fast," Kikumaru groaned. 

"I can't believe that I drank that poison," Momoshiro moaned over the water faucet.

"I can't believe you all didn't like the Penal Tea," Fuji stated with a grin.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh!" 

_Jadeling's last notes: Hee hee, I love Fuji, "I like watching people suffer even more." Hee hee. If you guys like this one, then please review, you never know. I may just update quicker._


	2. Lunch Date

_Disclaimer: Really, I don't own this series, but I did create Sakura, so no poaching please._

_Author's note: Okay, so I'm going to mess around with the time line a little, hope you all don't mind._

**Chapter 2 - Lunch Date**

"Inoue-sempai, why are we at Seigaku, they're not having ranking matches for a while."

"I just got an advance copy of an article that's going to be published in _The National_ this Tuesday. It will concern Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno-chan; I want to know if they're aware of the article."

"_The National_? How did Ryuzaki-sensei or Sakuno-chan appear on their radar? They're a purely gossip, UFO abductions, tabloid."

"I know, but I think they actually have a story this time Shiba. Come on they should still be practicing." When they got to the tennis courts, they saw the regulars matched up against one another at different courts except for Ryoma. Ryoma was playing against Sakura, and to the amazement of almost everyone there, Sakura was putting up a good fight against him. The only people who seemed amused were Ryuzaki-sensei, her son, Oishi, and Tezuka.

"Hey, Tezuka, doesn't look like Sakura-chan has changed that much," remarked Oishi. Tezuka didn't say anything, and just watched the match. They were soon joined by the smiling Fuji, and the data collecting Inui.

"So she hasn't giving up a single service game yet. Who knew that sensei had such a talented granddaughter," Fuji remarked.

"Hmm, Eichizen should have been able to finish this set, but yet has trouble with her. Defies the current data on Eichizen."

"She's able to keep up with Ryoma-kun because Lena-chan helped me coach him," Ryuzaki explained. "There would be times when I'd be away at tournaments with other students, Lena-chan would take over practicing with my other student like Ryoma-kun, until I came back. So she knows his style, tempo, strong and weak points, and she picks up some tricks of her own."

"Wait a minute, I thought that Ryoma's father coached him before he came to Japan." Oishi stated confused.

"Nanjiroh?" Ryuzaki let out a small laugh. "He's a great player, probably one of the greatest to play in the circuit, but that man has absolutely no patience. He wouldn't have been able to handle trying to teach a young person how to hit a backhand if that person just started to perfect his swing. No, he's a great opponent to play against, but he is no good as a coach. On the other hand, Lena-chan is a good training partner. She can pick up on player's weak points and helps them to correct them no matter how long it take." He then cupped his hands and yelled over the court, "That's fourth time she's kept her service game, Ryoma-kun, that means the match is finished."

Inoue and Shiba looked at the regulars confused, Ryuzaki-sensei turned to explain to them. "The gentleman is my son visiting from America. He was Eichizen's coach for some years, before Eichizen moved to Japan. The girl playing against him is my other granddaughter, Sakura. When Eichizen was in American, Sakura use to practice with him, even when he surpassed her as a player. However, according to my son, the two of them have an agreement every time they play. If Sakura can maintain her service game for four games, then they stop the match, no matter the score."

"I can't imagine Ryoma agreeing to such an arrangement," Shiba stated.

"I'm not sure about the circumstances around the agreement either, but Eichizen has honored it for the last year he was in the United States, but it doesn't mean he's happy about it. Hold on, I'll introduce you two to her. Sakura, this is Inoue Mamoru and Shiba Saori. Inoue-san, Shiba-san, my granddaughter Sakura Ryuzaki."

"Oh, you must be the two reporters from the tennis magazine. My cousin Sakuno has written to me about you," Sakura bowed, "Thank you for looking after her during the matches." 

"Oh, it's no trouble, she's really curious about tennis, and very enthusiastic about cheering for the team," Inoue told her. "Um, actually I didn't come here to talk about tennis, I was hoping to talk to your grandmother about a different matter, I didn't realize that you were in Japan as well."

Ryuzaki-sensei and her son looked at each other for a moment, while Sakura's smile faded, luckily Sakuno was too far away watching the match between Momoshiro and Kaido with the other freshmen to hear. Sakura answered softly before the adults could respond, "If it's about the article, I think I can speak for my family, when I say that we have no comment."

"I'm not asking as a reporter, I'm asking as a friend. It'll be entirely off the record." Inoue stated quietly.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at the reporter, "We know, but the subject is something we would prefer to stay in the past. I'm sorry. Sakura, you should probably go and shower."

She nodded, "Um, I don't know where the girls' tennis club room is, can you show me the way Inoue-san? I think Shiba-san might want to take some photos of the current match between Momoshiro and Kaido." Inoue nodded in agreement. The two of them started towards the girls court. "You must understand, my family tends to guard our private lives and history very carefully. I know you mean well, but for my grandmother and father the subject is still really painful." She paused for a moment before continuing again, slowly. "If you're free on Sunday, my grandmother has school duty, Father is meeting friends, and Sakuno is going out with Tomoka, I'll talk to you off the record."

"Are you sure that you should go behind your family's back?"

"I have my reasons, so do we have an agreement?"

* * *

**Two days later**

Oishi and Tezuka were walking towards the newly redone clay courts by the university when Tezuka noticed Sakura waiting by a fountain in the park. He stopped for a moment, but it was long enough for Oishi to stop as well. "Isn't that Sakura-chan? The girl wearing sunglasses at the fountain, looks like she's waiting for someone. Did you want to stop by and say hello?"

Tezuka didn't answer. He was a little confused at the moment, ever since he saw her at the tennis courts, Tezuka felt confused. After the run, Sakura went up to both him and Oishi and said very softly so no one else could hear, "It's good to see you again, Syu-kun, Kuni-kun." He hated that nickname, still felt embarrassed by it. When she first called him that six years ago he remembered telling her that he would never respond to it, but that was before she beat him on the tennis court. After that day he agreed to be called 'Kuni-kun' but only by her. For the next two summers when she'd visit, he remembered cringing at the idea of having to respond to that nickname, and how relieved he felt when she left. Yet it felt good for him to hear her call him that name after four years. It was the only thing that she said to him, and for some reason he felt a little disappointed that Sakura didn't talk to him again during practice. He didn't understand how he could feel like that, and of all times, he didn't need this now. What he needed was to prepare for the match against Grinka and afterwards their next opponent. Tezuka hadn't responded to Oishi's question when they saw Inoue greeting Sakura.

"Hmmm, meeting with tennis reporter Inoue Mamoru, I wonder is this a date? Must gather more data."

Oishi almost jumped from being surprised by their fellow classmate hiding behind some bushes. "What are you doing Inui?"

"Gathering data on Ryuzaki Sakura, she makes for a very interesting analysis." Inui's glasses glinted in the sunlight. "Will continue surveillance on subjects, did you want to join me?"

Normally Oishi and Tezuka wouldn't even bother with following Inui on one of his surveillance trips. That was more Kikumaru's and Momoshiro's style, but this time was a little different. For Oishi, it was because he was curious with why his old friend would want to speak with a tennis reporter. For Tezuka, he figured that he should be there to keep an eye on Inui, to make sure that he didn't do something stupid to embarrassed the Seigaku name. They had only traveled for about two blocks when Kikumaru, Fuji, and Kawamura spotted them. Kikumaru was about to call out to them when Oishi saw him and motioned for them to be quiet and to come over. 

"Nya? What's going on?" Kikumaru whispered.

"We're following sensei's granddaughter, Sakura and Inoue-san."

"Are they on a date? Who would have thought that he liked younger girls," Kikumaru joked.

"Eiji, that's not funny."

The six seniors trailed the two to a small Chinese restaurant near the business district. They walked in after them, to find the two talking to the hostess.

"How about that table for two by the window?"

Sakura glanced at the table the hostess offered and then looked at a table that was farther inside of the restaurant. "How about that table over there?" She asked pointing to the other table.

Inoue and the hostess looked confused, "But that table sits eight, you only have two in your party."

"We have eight people in our party, I believe that Fuji, Inui, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Tezuka are also joining us today, Inoue-san," she informed them as she took off her glasses.

The five members hiding behind the large doorframe cringed at being discovered (_Think sweat drop, turning blue, and jaws hitting floor, except Fuji, he just smiled more._), but each one of them stood up and walked towards the other two. Tezuka was leaning on the other side of the door frame with his eyes closed (_Only one small sweat drop_), he only shook his head, and calmly walked over. The hostess looked a little confused and then led them to the table that Sakura pointed out. After they sat down and ordered their food, Oishi asked her, "How did you know that we were there?"

She laughed and took out her sunglasses. "They're my old spy glasses that I bought when I was 11. They have a reflective coating which allows me to see what's behind me in case I'm being followed. I saw you guys when you started to trail us. I started to wear them because I didn't want the press to follow me."

"Why would the press be following you?" Fuji asked.

Sakura reached into her backpack for another pair of glasses. After putting them on, she pulled out the hair tie securing her ponytail. The boys looked at her for a moment before Kikumaru pointed at her in recognition. "What a minute, I've seen you before, you're that model that's in all of my sister's magazines. You're Selene Lee." She nodded smiling at their shocked faces, took off the glasses, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

The revelation explained a lot to Tezuka, it helped him understand why he started to think about her. All of the students at Seigaku had heard about Selene Lee, she was a new up and coming model that was very popular in the teen magazines. They had all seen her photo in random ads around the city for the past year, but she hadn't gotten popular until the past couple of months. Tezuka was kicking himself for not realizing the connection sooner, except for the different eye color, glasses, and the makeup that she wore in the ads, any person could see that Sakura and Selene resembled each other.

"Ano, why bother with the contacts and the glasses? I mean it doesn't make much sense to me," Kawamura politely asked.

Sakura's smile dropped from her face and a melancholy look came over her eyes before she answered, "I do it to protect my cousin, Sakuno."

_Jadeling's last note: Hmmm, not much to say about this chapter except that it didn't have that much plot. Well, I hope you guys got a couple of laughs._

_Thanks for all of the nice reviews! Yea, you like me!_

_SereneC - Thanks for noticing the hours, and I mean hours of editing it took for this chapter so I wouldn't make dumb mistakes like saying "Their" instead of "There."_

Shells - Sakura is talented at sports, she kind of fell into the modeling thing, it'll be explained in the next chapter. Hee hee Fuji rocks, all I have to say is "Lucky Pocket."

Stawberry Dreams - Yeah, go us girls! I can't promise anything concerning Ryoma and Sakuno, but I'll include hints, really I will.

Aeris - I'm trying to make Sakura semi-normal, but I admit the more I write the more she does seem like a Marysue. In her defense though, you and the PoT boys only see her for very short periods of time, and she's not staying in Japan for long, only for spring break. So like in most real life situations, you're probably not going to see her flaws right away, however, you'll notice quirks, like her betting ^v^.

Hitori - THANKS!!

Once again people, thanks so much. This fic got more reviews than my other one. Yea!!!


	3. Explanation

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belongs to me, but this plot does belong to me._

_Author's note: I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter kind of hanging, wait a minute, NO, I'm not (Dodges all sorts of weaponry from readers). If I didn't do that, how would I be sure that you'd read this chapter. Hmmmm, do you want to know, you DO want to know, don't ya? Don't ya? Okay, I had a little too much sugar and not enough sleep. Oops, well on with the story._

**Chapter 3 - Explanation**

The words just hung in the air like some invisible cloud, "I do it to protect my cousin, Sakuno." Before anyone had a chance to respond, she continued, "Is it true that Sakuno got hysterical at a tennis match?"

"You mean Eichizen's match against Fudomine's Shinji? Well, he injured himself and his eye bled pretty badly. She got upset and went into the court to try to get him to leave the match. It was kind of embarrassing, but if it wasn't an official match, any one probably would do what she did." Oishi remembered.

"She hasn't done anything else like that since, right?"

"No, her grandmother gave her a lecture that time, and ever since then, she's done very well cheering with Osakada-san." Inui stated. He continued, "What does this have to do with your previous statement?"

Sakura reached into her bag and took out some old photos. She passed them out to be passed around the table. They were photos of an older woman, who was very attractive. It was obvious from the first couple of shots that the woman was also a model, but the last couple of shots showed the woman with another man and a small baby. Fuji looked at the last photo and then looked at Sakura, "This woman looks kind of like you, she even has one brown eye, and one blue eye."

"Is she your mother?" One of them asked.

Sakura gave them a faint smile, "No, she was Sakuno's mother, Meilan. It's somewhat odd, but Sakuno looks more like my mother and I resemble my aunt. Probably because our mothers were sisters and our fathers were brothers. Sorry, to get off the subject a bit, but you need some background information in order to understand. I believe that Inoue-san can guess my reasons for the glasses and the different eye color only because he's older, he probably remembers my aunt and mother." She paused to take a drink of water and to think about how to proceed. "This Tuesday_ The National Magazine_ is releasing a story about me, which in itself is fine, I knew that stories about me would be showing up in tabloids eventually, but this article is also focusing on my mother and aunt. They were also models before they had gotten married; they were popular as well. The article talks about different things, like how they started in the business, but a side story talks about the family curse."

"Curse?" Oishi repeated.

Inoue answered for Sakura. "Sakura's and Sakuno's mothers were Chinese, and apparently generations ago, the Lee family women were cursed to die young, either by a violent death or by disease. Of course, it's just a myth, but for the past couple of generations, it seems that the curse isn't just a set of words. Sakura's maternal great-grandmother died during an air raid in World War II; her grandmother was knifed by a mugger trying to get her purse."

Sakura turned to the reporter and gave him a look of admiration, "You've done your research, and this wasn't even about tennis. However, your information is correct, for the past two generations most of the women in my maternal family haven't reached the age of 50. I had an aunt who died before she was 10 due to measles. My own mother died about 3 years ago from an inoperable brain tumor. I'm sure you're wondering how this concerns Sakuno, and I'm getting to that. The article talks about my mother's death, and my aunt's death." She lowered her head; her voice became a little thick. "My uncle and aunt died in a car accident six years ago. They were on vacation; it was night and the road they used was fairly deserted. No one really knows what really happened, but someone ran the car off the road, and they crashed. According to the medical examiner's report the injuries that my aunt and uncle received didn't kill them immediately."

"So you're just afraid of Sakuno of seeing pictures of the accident and getting hysterical again?" Fuji asked.

She gave him a bitter smile. "In a sense, yes, you see what most people don't realize is that Sakuno was in the car that night. According to the police report, when the paramedics arrived, they found Sakuno outside of the car. She had suffered a blow to the head and other minor injuries from the accident, but she had managed to get out of the car."

"Did she get out on her own or were her parents able to help her get out?" Inoue asked.

"We don't know, she doesn't remember, in fact she doesn't even remember being in the car or anything that occurred that day. At first, the doctors thought that it was a result of the head injury that she suffered from, that she would eventually remember some details, but we later figured that the blow to the head wasn't the cause for her amnesia. As I said earlier, my aunt and uncle were alive right after the accident; the cause of death was lost of blood due to internal and external injuries. There's a very good possibility that the paramedics didn't get to the accident scene until a couple of hours after the crash."

"You mean that there is a very good chance that Sakuno saw her parents. . ."  A stunned Kikumaru stammered out unable to finish. His horrified expression was mirrored in the eyes of everyone else at the table.

Sakura just nodded; there was water in her eyes, yet no tears fell. She bit her lip as if unsure how to proceed, took a small breath and continued. Her voice was slightly unsteady at first, but began to get firmer as she went on. "According to the paramedics, when they got to her, she was barely conscious. The only thing she said before losing consciousness was 'Mommy, I can't open the door, I can't open either doors.' When she woke up two day later, she didn't remember anything that happened that day. She had some nightmares for a couple of weeks; the doctors told us that would be normal. She wouldn't talk about anything for about a week, which the doctors also said was normal after a young person experiences extreme trama. 

We first assumed that the silver lining to the head injury she sustained was that she lost all memory of the accident. However, when we tried to take her home from the hospital, we realized that we were wrong. Sakuno was afraid to get into the car, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't get into the car. It wasn't just the car either, the sight of blood seemed to scare her as well.  When we took her to see a grief counselor, she said that her parents died of other means than the crash.  That's when my parents and grandmother suspected Sakuno repressed her memory. After talking to a couple of doctors, it was confirmed that Sakuno repressed all memories of that day. She's buried them so deep that even hypnosis can't break through the mental block her mind created.

After about a year of counseling her doctor, my parents, and grandmother decided that they did all they could do to help her. When her conscious mind is ready to deal with the reality of that night, then she needs to start therapy again, to deal with the trauma. However, there is always the chance that something may trigger her memory prematurely, and if she remembers before she's ready, we don't know what could happen; one scenario is that she may retreat into a fantasy world, completely separate her mind from reality.

She had an episode about four years ago. I came to visit and uh, I was in the front seat and . . .," She faltered for a minute. She placed her fingers on her lips before starting again. She let out small shaky giggle, "Um, Sakuno was already out of the car, and I was still inside and, I, um, I joked 'Sakuno-chan, let me out of the car.' Her eyes, she just froze and her eyes got so wide . . . and, and she was so frightened." Sakura's voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper at that point. She paused and began again. "She fainted, uh, she was out of it for about 5 minutes and when she woke up, and she didn't remember anything that I said. Of course, we took her back to her psychologist, but it didn't produce anything new. The psychologist did suggest that the trigger was a combination of things. What I said to her, the fact that I resemble her mother, and some other things, I, um, anyway, according to my grandmother, ever since the match against Fudomine, Sakuno has been having nightmares. 

"She doesn't remember anything about the nightmares once she's awake, but my grandmother says that Sakuno murmurs about her mother and father. I thought that if I told Inoue-san about Sakuno, he could tell me if there was any change in Sakuno lately, since he seems to spend so much time with her during the Seigaku matches. I figured that Inoue-san could make sure that other reporters wouldn't bother her if he was around. We got lucky on that front, the article mentioned that my cousin was in the car, but they never mentioned her name. I don't know if it was because they didn't know, or if they actually have some sense of decency. I also thought that he could keep an eye on her too when my grandmother can't." Her hands were in her lap, twisting the napkin in her hands. Her head was slightly lowered, afraid to look at any one with her soft request. 

Oishi gave her a comforting smile, "We'll all try to make sure nothing happens to Sakuno." 

Kikumaru nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Oishi isn't called the 'Mother of Seigaku' for nothing."

Sakura let out a genuine giggle on hearing the nickname, "'Mother of Seigaku?' You actually call Syu-kun that in public?" The players were relieved to see her relax again. She glanced over at Oishi and saw his face contort slightly in discomfort because of the nickname. Her hand flew up to her hand, and she looked a little guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I didn't mean to use that old nickname in front of your friends."

Before Oishi could respond, Kikumaru saw this as too good of an opportunity to miss, "Syu-kun, huh? That means you too are pretty close, so when did you start calling him that?" 

Sakura noticed the slight discomfort the question was giving her friend and was wondering just how far she should tease him. She gave him a wide smile, a smile which didn't bode well for him, and Oishi knew it. Luckily, their food arrived so for the next couple of minutes the group was distracted by the sight and smell of hot, delectable food. It took another 10 minutes before Fuji brought up the subject again. Sakura took another drink of water and smiled. "After the accident, my family would come to Japan to spend time with Sakuno during my summer vacation. I met Syuichiro-kun and Kunimitsu-kun the first summer I came."

Inui looked up from his food, "You knew Tezuka and Oishi before?"

"Yes, I did," she said quietly.

"You use to play competitively back then right?"

"Yes, I did," she stated quietly again, but this time with a smile, as if she knew where this line of questioning was going. Oishi started to look slightly more uncomfortable _(Think sweat drop, and small blush)_, Tezuka also had an idea of where the conversation was going, and tried not to think about it, but failed _(Think really small sweat drop, and Tezuka swearing internally.)._

Inui's glasses gleamed, "Did you ever play against Oishi or Tezuka before?"

"Yes. I did." Sakura's eyes gleamed. 

Inui paused before his next question, then he started to smile manically, "Did you beat them at tennis?"

Sakura was about to answer when a cell phone began to ring. She gave the others an apologetic smile as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket. "The agency," she told them, checking the caller id. However, before she answered the phone she looked at the two boys in question and gave them a smirk, "Why don't you two answer the question, while I take this call?" With that, she rose from her chair, with her bag, and walked towards the dark, quiet hallway leading to the restrooms in order to have a private conversation.

Everyone turned to the pair as they were sitting next to each other, expecting an answer to Inui's question. Before any of them could get a teasing word in, Tezuka calmly took a sip of tea. "Unless you want to be running 50 laps in tomorrow's morning and afternoon practice, I suggest you wait until Sakura comes back to give you an answer." He continued to sip his tea projecting the calm stoic expression that they were use to, while he congratulated himself in stalling them, even if it was only delaying the inevitable from occurring. Sakura would come back, and there would be no way to stop the teasing from Kikumaru and the others if they found out. The tension didn't leave the table for next ten minutes when Sakura came back from her phone call. She had gone into the restroom because now her eye color was brown and she was wearing makeup. The others noticed that with the use of makeup and the color contacts, she was no longer looked Sakura or Selene, but more of a combination of the two. 

"Sorry, the agency called to let me know that my shoot for today was cancelled, and then I got a call from Sakuno, she wants me to meet her later." She stated as she sat back down. Looking around her, she noticed the tension from the players towards their captain. "You wouldn't answer the question." It wasn't a question, it was a statement to him.

". . ."

She laughed, and turned to the rest, "Sorry. I can't reveal all of my secrets today."

"Ano, I don't mean to pry, but why the color contacts and glasses?" Kawamura asked her politely.

"I never did explain those, did I? Well, when my mother was working as a model, she made many friends at her agency. She kept in touch with them, even after she gave up her career. Last year, one of my mother's friends was in California, for some shoot, and thought that it would be fun for me to pose for some shots, you know, nothing serious. He took a couple of headshots. The agency saw them, liked them, and so I got hired to do some stuff, but all of my contracts are in Japan. I resemble my aunt so much that it makes some of the people who worked with her, uneasy. Some people just find the two color eyes unnerving too, so the contacts are to help with that. The glasses are to just insure that I don't look like my aunt; I don't know how I'd feel if I found out that one of my ads triggered an episode with Sakuno.  I mean suppose she sees my picture in one of those magazines when she's out with friends, and my grandmother isn't with them?  Soo, I try make an effort not to look too much like my aunt when I'm with her. That day at your practice was a fluke, I had just gotten back from a shoot, and had packed my regular contacts not my brown ones, plus I hate running with my glasses on, but Sakuno didn't seem to notice too much, thankfully."

After that, the group concentrated on finishing the meal in front of them. During that time, the others started to ask about her life in the California, and training with Ryoma. Knowing how valuable the data was for Inui, and the other players she smirked, "When it comes to tennis, he's his father's child." However, she did admit that the attitude was a part of him long before he started to play tennis. Inui asked her why she stopped playing competitively; she gave him a small smile.  "It wasn't fun anymore." The bill then came, and that sparked small argument with them as she insisted on paying. "I disrupted your plans so the least I can do is pay for lunch," was her reasoning.

Before they left, Sakura made everyone promise not to tell her grandmother or Sakuno what she told them. "Their deaths are still a very painful topic for my grandmother, and Sakuno will notice if you act differently around her, so please try not to treat her like a porcelain doll." One by one, they left the restaurant to go about their separate ways. Inoue was first; he needed to go do an interview. Kawamura had to go help his father with the sushi restaurant, while Fuji and Kikumaru were going to do some studying for an upcoming project at school. Inui stated something about getting data on Fudomine's Kamio, by spying on him spying on Ann Tachibana. This left Oishi, Tezuka, and Sakura at the doors of the restaurant. Noticing their racket bags, she asked if they had practiced or were on their way to practice. Upon learning that they were on their way to the tennis courts, she asked if she could accompany them until she needed to join her cousin. 

Walking with them, Sakura and Oishi talked about family, mostly his family. Oishi had finished telling he about his siblings when they reach the tennis courts. "Did you want to play a match?" Oishi asked while reaching for his racket. Tezuka unconsciously tensed before hearing her answer. She shook her head, but was still smiling, she rather just watch them practice. She didn't say much while they warm up, or while they start to seriously practice. 

Tezuka tried not to notice her presence, tried and failed. The knowledge that she's watching his every move was . . . unsettling, and he didn't understand why. Sakura wasn't any different from any of the other girls who watches his matches or practices. Sometime during the match, he stole glances at her, the first was before Oishi's first serve, the second was after he won the first game, and so on and so forth. She didn't notice him doing this at first, but when he stole a glance sometime halfway through the set he noticed that she was looking at his eyes. Before he had the chance to avert his eyes, she gave him a small contented smile.  A smile that she use to give him all the time when they were younger, like she was happy just being around him. He never understood that smile, and thinking about it got him so distracted that he didn't even notice the tennis ball as it whizzed past him giving Oishi his first point in the latest game. That got him thinking about the match again, and he decided not to look over her way again for the rest of the match. 

He and Oishi finished the set after another seven minutes. Tezuka glanced over to look at Sakura, hoping that his face was maintaining its usually calm expression. The look in her eyes was unfathomable, they looked. . .sad, but almost as soon as he was able to look at her, the expression in her eyes changed and she just gave him that same smile. That smile that drove him crazy, because he didn't understand it. Right now, he didn't understand her, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.  He didn't understand why that bothered him, and he didn't want to keep feeling this way. He needed to focus on his tennis, on his team not on her, he needed his calm not this whirl of feelings.

Sakura turned to Oishi, "I need to go and meet Sakuno now."

"Do you know where you're going? It has been a while since you've been here." Oishi told her a trace of worry crept into his voice.

"I'm not going far, and I have my cell phone fully charged to call people if I need to. But thanks for asking Syu-kun, I'll see you later. Bye Syu-kun, bye Kuni-kun!" She waved to the both and then started to run off towards the street.

_Jadeling's__ notes: Hmmmm, kind of heavy, guess that's means I need to lighten things up in the next chapter. Boy, this took forever to write and I still think it's not as good as I planned. Oh, well. _

_Beriath__ - Like I stated to Aeris, I'm really trying to not fall into the trap of writing a Mary Sue; it's hard sometimes, but I'm really trying.  In the next chapter, you get to see a more cynical side of Sakura, promise._

_Hoshi_Star__, Hitori, and SereneC – I hope this satisfies your curiosity about the cover up.  I hope it's not too weak._

_To all of you people – Thanks for the great reviews.  I'm so happy that you really like my fic.  Now, how do live up to all of the pressure? @_@  Nah, just kidding, I hope that the next couple of chapters meet with approval._


	4. Guys

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, just Sakura and the plot. Please don't hurt me._

_Author's note: I really did mean to make this a Sakuno centered fic., but somehow Sakura just took hold of me and screamed, "Write about me!" Oh well, I hope you all like this, as I promised, a lighter chapter. Just to warn everybody this chapter has guy-bashing in it. I'm only semi-serious, it's really just meant to be for fun, I hope no one gets offended by it._

**Chapter 4 - Guys**

Sakura was back in Sakuno's bedroom. They had gotten back from their little trip from the used bookstores. Sakura looked at the volumes of manga that she had just bought. _I can't believe I was able to get the latest volume of _**Fruits Basket**_ so cheap, yea!_ She looked up at her younger cousin, who was sitting on her bed. Sakura noticed that she was trying to look interested and happy, but she seemed distracted. 

"Sakuno-chan is everything alright?" 

The twelve year old snapped out of her reverie and looked down at her older cousin, "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." 

Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about a certain cap wearing, non-talking, cocky, tennis prodigy?" She watched as her cousin's eyes went wide and then her entire face turned crimson and Sakuno began to sputter in disagreement. Sakura gave her a sympathetic look, she knew that Sakuno was thinking about Ryoma, and she understood why. _I suppose it was going to happen, figures she'd fall for him. Ryoma really is his father's child._ Sakura tilted her head before speaking, "Sakuno-chan, do you like him?" 

Sakuno turned a even brighter shade of red. She tried to speak, but her vocal cords only produce a small squeak, so she nodded. Her older cousin went up to sit next to her on the bed. She gave Sakuno a hug and looked into her eyes. "I know; it sucks doesn't it? But Sakuno-chan, do you like him because of his tennis, or do you really like Ryoma because he's Ryoma?" Sakuno's eyes flew up to look at her older cousin. She never really thought about it before. Ryoma wasn't perfect, he ignored her constantly, usually seemed annoyed when he was tricked into helping her with tennis, but there was something about him that always drew her to him_. So then why? Why put up with being ignored, having him tell me without words that I am bothersome._

Sakura sighed when she saw Sakuno thinking. Her poor cousin, probably never considered the possibility that she cared for an ideal and not a person before. Better to have the talk now before it got too far, just in case. "You need to figure out which describes your feelings for him as soon as you can. If it's the first then you can save yourself from a lot of heartaches when you're older. Because if it's the ideal that you care for the sooner you admit it; the sooner you can see that he's not ideal, and the sooner you can care for the person. However, if you care for him, really him and not the image, then it can be really hard. You have to deal with people who will claim to love him, but they really only care for the image. You'll have to deal with the idea that he may be with someone who only craves the image and the attention that comes with being around him. You'll have to deal with being ignored and the realization that he may never see you for who you are." 

"You make it sound like all I have to look forward to is my heart breaking over and over again." Sakuno stated bitterly. 

Sakura lifted her chin so her little cousin could see her eyes. She gave Sakuno a small understanding smile, "Sakuno-chan," she said gently, "If all things in life didn't have risk, then what's the point of living? Yes, caring for some one like Ryoma can result in a lot of heartache, but by admitting it to yourself; you can get to a point where you won't hurt so much. If you really want to stay by him, that's fine but make sure his life doesn't become your life. Find something that you love, and focus on that. When he falters, and as improbable as that sounds, everyone comes to a point when they hit a wall, be there, even if he needs to overcome his barrier on his own, just, just make sure that you let him know that you will be there waiting for him on the other side. Make sure that you leave enough for you, your life, your loves, and passions, not just his." 

Sakuno looked at her cousin for a minute. The words made sense, but it wasn't the words that interested her, it was her tone. "Sakura-neichan, you . . .who do you care for?" 

Instead of denying it, Sakura just looked at her cousin. "I'm that transparent? To be honest sometimes I think I'm just in love with the idea of being in love with him." She turned slightly and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Besides right now, I 'm no better than a distraction to him. He doesn't need that in his life right now." 

"I don't think Tezuka-sempai would think so lowly of you," her younger cousin told her softly. Sakura raised her right eyebrow. Sakuno gulped, "He's the only player that you ask about in your letters beside Oishi-sempai, and Oishi-sempai is much too nice to think you were only a distraction." Sakura only stared at her cousin before giving her a sheepish grin. 

"You're right, Syu-kun is much too kind for his own good. I hope he doesn't fall for some high maintenance witch; he deserves someone nice. But really, even if he wouldn't admit it, I'm a distraction." Sakuno opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, Sakura raised her hand to continue. "I'm not saying that I'm a bad distraction, but I'm a distraction, to all of them, remember what happened at practice? But then again, what do you expect from guys?" Her tone changed from thoughtful to joking. "Really, all guys are idiots, and there **is **no** changing of it. They're doomed to be idiots for years before we can expect them to act like adults." **

"Not all of them are that bad," Sakuno said weakly trying to defend some of them. 

Sakura just laughed. "Believe me, when it comes to their emotions, we may have to wait a lifetime before they get over themselves. I never explained my view on the male gender have I?" Sakuno shook her head. Sakura smirked. "Well, get nice and comfy cuz this **will** take a while." 

* * *

"Now the most important thing to remember is that there is always, and I mean always, exceptions to what I'm telling you. Exceptions exist in everything including guys, the only thing is I have yet to meet a guy who is an exception, and no one has ever refuted me, and believe me; I've asked. The other thing to remember is that variations exist in all things; I'm not going to talk about every type of guy, just a more general picture of all them. 

"As babies there isn't that much difference between boys and girls. It's when boys start to walk and talk that my theory begins. It starts around 3 to 7 there are basically three types of boys, Perfect Little Gentlemen, Little Devils, and In-betweens. Perfect Little Gentlemen act exactly like they sound. They're nice, polite, listen to adults, nice to girls, but not sissies per se, they just know what's right from wrong. The Little Devils are also exactly the way they sound. They pull pranks, don't react well with authority figures, tease/act badly around girls, run amuck, you get the idea. In-betweens are a mix of the two. 

"Now, during the ages of 7-10 we get to the stage when almost all boys think that girls are stupid. I like to think of it as their Pre-Guy years. They start to act all macho and stupid. And don't get me started on their egos when it comes to sports." Sakura did a mock shudder, her younger cousin giggled. "Don't get me wrong, there are still traces of the little boys that they use to be, but they're starting puberty, so the Guy phase is inescapable. They're going to make complete fools of themselves at this point. Of course, not all of them are like that, just about 90% of them are. 

"And now we get into the Guy Phase. Now in a nice fantasy world, we would be able to bypass this phase, but in real life this phase may last for the rest of their life. If you don't believe me ask Ryoma about his father, there's a life timer if I ever saw one. Anyway, the Guy is a real jerk, usually a smart mouth. During this phase, the Guy is usually the worst during high school, I don't know why, but it's what I have observed so far. Maybe when I go to college I'll learn that I was wrong. Anyway, I'm just going to talk about the worst type of Guy. This type of Guy is a super jerk because he's usually very good-looking and very talented or very well rounded, and he knows it." She sounded so bitter that Sakuno just giggled again. She turned to her younger cousin, "I'm serious, just you wait another couple of years, you'll see **exactly** what I'm talking about. 

My biggest problem with this type of Guy is their attitude/ego. There's a senior at my school, name is Peter, perfect example of the type of Guy you have to avoid for the rest of your life. Gifted in looks, athletics, and fairly intelligent, but oh, my God, such a pig. The things that his friends and he say about girls, when they get together, are sick. It's degrading, they talk like they're God's gift to dating, as if all they have to do is snap their fingers, and they can have any girl they want, like we're objects. I don't care if most of it is just talk, and they really don't feel that way. Just by joking about stuff like that, I want to just go over and slap the whole lot of them." Sakura then gave her cousin a smirk, "Of course, there are ways of getting back at people like him. Beating them in anything they're good at, whether it be sports or class, CONSISTENTLY, usually takes them down a peg or two. And then there is the option of driving their precious car into a lake. 

"Oh, and good luck trying to get them to really talk their feelings, the really serious ones, not just, 'How do you feel about dinner tonight?' No, I'm talking about the 'Why do you care about me?'-type feelings. And why do they not want to talk, because they think it's silly, and unmanly; forgetting the basic truth that talking about their feelings gives them free brownie points with their girlfriends, if they're lucky enough to have one, and healthier for them on an emotional level than keeping everything bottled up. Of course part of the problem is that if they do start to acknowledge how they really feel, then they would have to admit that what girls have been doing for generations is good, meaning that on some level they would have to admit that females are superior in some way, and this is can never be." Sakura finished with a wide smile in her eyes and on her face. 

Sakuno just giggled. "Sakura-neichan, that's a little harsh, I mean there has to be nice guys, I can't imagine someone as kind as Oishi-sempai being a jerk." 

Her cousin smiled and nodded, "Yes, there are nice guys out there. The biggest problem of course is that as nice and sensitive as they are, as soon as they are alone with their buddies, their guy tendencies surface. What can I say; no one is perfect. The other thing is that usually the nice guys are either your friends and you're not interested or if you are, you don't want to ruin the friendship, or they're taken. Believe me; it's always the nice ones who get the girlfriends first, and there is a reason for that, even if the other idiots don't realize it." She stopped to sigh and was about to continue, but her father peaked his head into the room. 

"Am I interrupting some secret meeting between the two of you?" 

The two just looked at each other and giggled liked little children. "No, I was just telling my cousin, my opinion on the male gender." 

Sakura's father groaned and rolled his eyes, "You know, you sound like your mother more and more each day, Lena-chan. Come on you two, time for dinner." 

* * *

**Tuesday**

Sakuno walked towards the tennis courts to watch the boy practice since the girls practice had finished early. She was happy today because her sempai told her that she had improved a lot. She got closer to the courts she noticed Ryoma playing a match with Oishi; she watched them as she remembered what her cousin told her the other night. 

**_"No matter what, you should always remember that the most important thing is respect. You need to respect yourself enough to realize that if some guy doesn't respect you then he doesn't deserve your attention."_ **

Of course, this made Sakuno wonder if Ryoma respected her. In her mind, she decided that there was a very good possibility that Ryoma only felt contempt for her. She winced at the thought. Then she remembered that respect isn't given; it's earned. She didn't know how, but she knew that some day she'll get Ryoma to respect her. In the meantime, she was content to admire him. Suddenly a groan was heard over the tennis courts. It was the first time she noticed her cousin was on the court with a racket in her hand and across the court was a very disheartened Momoshiro. 

Oishi and Tezuka stole a look over at Momoshiro, looking at the expression on his face it was obvious that he didn't fare well against Sakura. Then they looked at Sakura, and Oishi gulped. Sakura's eyes were gleaming, and that was never a good sign. "Momoshiro, what did you agree to?" Oishi asked. Momoshiro didn't respond; his head between his hands, he just closed his eyes and groaned again. Fuji was smiling; he had heard the entire bet and watched the match. Fuji's smile was oddly wide, and he began to speak. 

"He agreed to a karaoke battle." 

"Well, that's not so bad, really Momoshiro, you'd think that you promised that the entire regulars would have to participate with the moaning you're doing." Oishi started, then his voice began to fade when he realized that Fuji's smile grew bigger. Oishi's eyes got wider. "No, he didn't." But Sakura's laughter only confirmed his sinking feeling. 

"MOMOSHIRO!" 

_Jadeling's notes: Ha, ha, can you imagine Kaido trying to sing? Ha! Sakura's such a schemer, hee hee._

_Beriath – Ha! I'm trying; I swear! Glad you liked the explanation, I was worried that people would think it was hoiky. The reporters will be making an appearance but not quite yet. I promise that Oichibi will show up more in the next couple of chapters, especially in chapter 6._

_H0shiko – What can I say? I read and watch a lot of mystery shows, you learn a lot of useless information, and also develop a twisted mind. Thanks for the nice review, I hope you like this chapter as well._

_Hotori – Five stars, Wow! ^v^ Have nice, warm, and fuzzy feeling inside hearing that. Thanks!_

_Hmmm, did you guys really want this to be a Tezuka x Sakura ficy? I have thought about it as I stated in my earlier notes that Sakura is pretty much taking control of this story, not that I had originally planned it that way. But I'm really not sure how I'd get that to work . . . I can't promise much, I mean it's one thing to admit you like someone like Sakura does in this chapter, but would she act on it, ummmmmm, probably not. As for the Ryoma x Sakuno pairing, I swear, there will be hints. I promise!!_****


	5. Triggers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ojisama except for cards and stationary._

_Author's Notes: Hee hee, I have nothing to say, just that I hope you enjoyed the end of the last chapter. Now on with the show!_

**Chapter 5 - Triggers**

"Ssssshh!"

"Will make good data." 

"I can't believe this." 

"I think it'll be fun, nya." 

"Yada." 

These remarks were only a few of the protests that erupted as the agreement between Sakura and Momoshiro was revealed. Sakura was over by the side of the court at this moment while the rest of the regulars surrounded a very distressed Momoshiro at the middle of the court. Sakuno walked over to her cousin. 

"Don't you think you should tell them something so they won't hurt Momoshiro-sempai?" Her voice slightly laced with worry. 

Her older cousin raised an eyebrow before walking over to the group. "A deal is a deal. If I lost then I promised I would go out on a date, and if Momoshiro lost, it was agreed that the regulars would participate in a karaoke battle. Fuji-san heard the whole exchange of so either of us tried to renege on the bet then there would be a penalty to pay." 

The others turned to her, "What kind of penalty?" Kawamura asked. 

"Drinking a pitcher of Inu's Super Energy Juice, in one gulp." 

All of the regulars stopped their glares at Momoshiro and just gulped, except for one (_guess who?_). Ryoma spoke first, "Why a karaoke battle Sakura?" 

"You're all competitive; I figured even if I suggested karaoke, by the end of the night, it will turn out to be some battle of who is better. Plus," she gave them a smile, "I thought it would be fun." 

* * *

**Friday Night**

The regulars of Seigaku were standing in front of a large glass building. After learning of the punishment for reneging on the challenge between Sakura and Momoshiro, most of them stopped harassing the young tennis player. Well, Tezuka made him run 50 laps at practice for the next two days, and Kaido refused to even say anything, but just hissed at him for the rest of the week. However, besides that, all of the other regulars stopped their hazing. Now?  Now, they were waiting, for Sakura to appear to take them to where ever this hell of a night was going to take them. They waited for about 5 more minutes before Inui opened the door for them. 

"Inui-sempai, when did you get here, and how did you get in?" Momoshiro asked. 

"I came here 15 minutes and 7 seconds ago, and I asked to see Sakura. Come on, she's going to be a bit late." 

"Wait a minute, when I got here and asked to see her, the people of the desk told me they didn't know anyone by that name," a confused Oishi stated. 

"Maybe that's because you didn't use the right name." The others looked slightly confounded for moment before the seniors realized that they were walking through some photo studio. As they walked through the hall and to the elevators, Momoshiro noticed a framed picture and went over to admire the person in it. 

"Selene Lee, I have this photo, of course it's a lot smaller but man she is so hot, it's too bad that she's dating some other model." Then his eyes narrowed a bit as he got closer to the picture. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he backed away from the photo as if a poisonous snake that just bit him. 

"What's wrong Momoshiro?" Kikumaru asked. 

"Nothing, I just, is it just me or does Selene Lee look a lot like Sakura?" a nervous Momoshiro questioned. Kaido looked at him as if he was crazy. Then again, Kaido wasn't a big fan of Selene Lee, he thought she was pretty, but he didn't have time to moon over some pretty face when there was a good chance that he'd never meet the person behind it. Ryoma just closed his eyes as if Momshiro was being dumb. That was until they got out of the elevators and into someone's studio. There was a photo shoot going on, with many people and a lot of lights, and the tennis players just felt like they were completely out of place until someone noticed them. 

"Oh, you must to be the friends Selene was talking about. She told us you'd be coming. We're a bit behind, one of the models didn't show so we had to get a replacement; they should be done soon. If you want, I can show you where you can wait." The group allowed themselves to be led to a sitting area away from the organized chaos that was the shoot. 

They didn't wait long before Sakura came out for the shoot. She was wearing her gray contacts and her hair was up in an elaborate twist with only a few wisps that framed her face. She was wearing a good amount of silver jewelry too. A silver chain with star charms was weaved throughout her hairstyle and ended with the chain dangling on her right side, while she wore matching earrings and a bracelet. In her right hand was a small bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a pale blue, full-length dress with a slit on the side that stopped around the knees. 

However, what made all of the players jaw drop was the person who followed her. The girl appeared to be very nervous and Sakura kept whispering and smiling to her to keep her at ease. She was wearing a blue dress as well, but unlike Sakura's the skirt ended mid-calf and flared out. She sported a genie-style ponytail with two silver chains wrapped around the tail in a crisscross pattern. Maybe it was the hair and makeup but it took everyone about a minute before they realized that the girl with Sakura was Sakuno. 

"Oy, Sakuno looks really cute today don't you think, Ochibi?" a smug Kikamaru asked Ryoma noticing that the shocked expression hadn't left the young boy's face yet. 

"Yeah, she does." Ryoma stated somewhat dazed. Then as if his own voice woke him up from his confused state, he quickly turned around to find himself surrounded by several of his teammates staring at him. He didn't mean to speak that admission, he thought he only said it in his mind. He was about to say something else, but before the hazing could begin a small shriek diverted their attentions. 

* * *

Sakuno was extremely nervous; she was only supposed to be an observer. She had begged her uncle and grandmother to come see one of Sakura's photo shoot because she was curious. Today, Sakura was posing designer gowns, specifically bridal gowns with other models; Sakura was one of the bridesmaids. Sakuno was enjoying watching her cousin get dressed up; it was like watching Cinderella getting ready for a ball. Then the call came that the model who was suppose to be the flower girl wasn't going to be able to come, someone notice Sakuno watching. That person mentioned that Sakuno seemed to be around the right age and build of the other model. Immediately, Sakuno was surrounded by people asking her who she was, and what she was doing at the shoot, before Sakura rescued her. After Sakura talked to a couple of people, she went to her younger cousin and asked if Sakuno wanted to participate as the flower girl in the shoot. 

The process was like a daydream to Sakuno. She couldn't even remember how she got out of her regular clothes to the silk dress. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she couldn't believe he eyes. She didn't even resemble herself, she just stared completely shocked. Who knew that some makeup and a change of hairstyle could do so much? Sakuno was so distracted she didn't even notice when her cousin walked up behind her. Sakura told her something, she couldn't remember, but Sakuno finally noticed that her cousin was also finished getting dressed up. 

"Selene, are you and your cousin ready?" The photographer called out to them. 

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute," Sakura yelled out. She turned back to her younger cousin, "You know if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to." 

Sakuno just shook her head, "No, it'll be fun to be a model for a day, you know?" 

Sakura looked down at her cousin, and gave her a wide grin. "Yeah, it can be you know, just let me know if you want to stop okay?" 

Sakuno didn't know how long they were out their, although it was busy and chaotic it was also fun on a surreal level. First, they did some individual shots of the different dresses, then they did group shots of the girls and then the boys. After they getting shots of the boys, the girls were suppose to come out again to do a group shot of the whole party. While they were waiting for the boys to finish, Sakuno met some of the other models who for the most part seemed nice. Sakuno was enjoying herself immensely although she as she watched the blinking flash from the camera lights she couldn't understand this nagging feeling from her brain. A feeling that something wasn't quite right. She wasn't very far when someone informed her cousin that the Seigaku regulars were waiting. Sakuno felt her face grow pale._ I can't go out there looking like this. I'll embarrass not only myself but Sakura-neichan in front of them all, especially in front of Ryoma-kun. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to pose. Why? Do you not like me God?_

As if aware of her discomfort, Sakura quickly came up to her cousin and reassured her that if she didn't want to pose for the last sequence it would be okay. But the other models told Sakuno that she was doing fine. They persuaded and reassured her that the shoot wouldn't last much longer and that she had nothing to be embarrassed by. Bolstered by their assurances, and Sakura's smiles, she went out to be in front of the cameras again. She was feeling more confident with Sakura by her when one of the male models crept up behind her older cousin and lifted her from behind. Sakura gave a small shriek of surprise and then started to tell the young model, whose name was Kenichi to put her down. Kenichi looked down at Sakuno, gave her a quick wink, and lifted her older cousin over his shoulder. Sakuno started to giggle at the action, which made Kenichi smile. 

"Look, Selene-san I got your cousin to laugh, something that no one has done this entire shoot. What do you say to that?" 

"I say you better put me down before Sae-san from costuming kills you for ruining this dress." Sakura responded in good humor. 

"Oh, you're no fun, but you're right." The model carefully placed Sakura back down, where she promptly gave him a small smack across the chest. 

"I would smack your face, but then you would need to go back to make up and I don't want their wrath on me. Oh, look you messed up your boutonnière, let me fix it." They continued their light banter while one of the photographers noticing the chemistry between the two started to take their pictures. Sakuno laughed as the two started to trade small insults, but noticed the regulars standing off in the distance. What interested her was the look on Tezuka's face. Instead of the usual stoic expression in his eyes, they were narrowed by some unknown emotion. She didn't have time to analyze these observation, because the other models were out and the photographers started to motion the need to pose them together. 

* * *

When they finally came out again, Sakura had changed her contacts to give herself brown eyes, and her hair was now in a very loose twist. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and a faded tee shirt that said "Diva" on the front. On the other hand her cousin was came out wearing her school uniform, but instead of her normal two braids, her hair was also in a loose twist . They came over to the boys, Sakuno's head was down and she started to blush furiously, while Sakura gave them an apologetic grin. 

"Sorry for the delay, we got held up a bit. Did you have dinner yet?" The group shook their heads. "Come on, there's a restaurant on the top floor we use that's not too expensive and then we can go to the karaoke place." 

At dinner, Kikamaru complemented the two girls about the shoot. The others echoed their complements as well save for two members (_gee, I wonder who? ;)_). Sakuno just epped at the members and blushed an even brighter crimson, while Sakura gave them a faint grin. "Thanks, but you should be thanking the people in charge of makeup and hair, it's their job is making us look good." 

After dinner, as they were waiting for the elevators, several models from the shoot came off their level, including Kenichi. Upon seeing Sakura, he came up to her, "Selene-san! How could you cheat on me with so many good looking guys?" He stated in mock horror. 

Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes as if annoyed, before answering, "Ken-san, how can I cheat on you if we're not dating?" 

"But you won't even join me for dinner and here I find you and your cousin with nine guys." 

"Ah, but you've never asked me to dinner, you only asked me to grab some coffee." 

He smiled, "Touché," Kenichi continued in a more serious manner. "You haven't been hassled too much by the press have you?" 

"About the latest article or the rumors of our supposed relationship?" 

He grimaced at the last part before giving the group an apologetic grin, "Both." 

She shrugged, "I'm doing alright, the press hasn't figured out where I'm staying yet; I pity my agent. Although, I do find it amusing that a trip to get coffee became a torrid relationship." 

He laughed with her. "I know, I mean we are older than children, but we're not adults yet. However, the tabloids will have you believe that I'm getting married. I wonder, how is a trans-pacific relationship supposed to work, where I only get to see my beloved every 3-4 months?" 

Sakuno giggled at Kenichi's puzzled face. He smiled and continued, "Anyway, Ha-san wanted you to know that the photos from today should be done by morning. He said if you'd like copies of the photos of you and your cousin, you should let him know by Sunday." 

"Oh, that would be great. I'll leave a message for him now. Thanks!" 

"No prob. I should get back. It's nice meeting you Sakuno-chan." 

They headed down the block before entering another tall building, which Sakura revealed was owned by the agency, which included a recreation center. Inside, she explained that the center had a couple of karaoke rooms, but only one room would be large enough to fit them all. They took a couple of turns before reaching their destination. Sakura turned around, looked at the players, and frowned, "Where's Ryoma and Sakuno?" 

The others looked among themselves and realized that the youngest members in their group were gone. Sakura's frown deepened as she excused herself and went to retrace her steps, with the tennis players following close behind. As she walked, she heard Ryoma's voice wafting through the halls. 

"Oy, Sakuno, are you all right? Hey, snap out of it." 

Her eyes widened and she quickened her pace. 

_Jadeling's__ Notes: I know it's a big cliffhanger, but believe me the chapter would be waaay too long if I didn't end it now. I'm really writing as fast as I can, but things happen. I think it's only fair to warn all of my readers that as I keep writing I find myself getting more and more serious, and as much as I try, I really don't know if I can get the later chapters to be as funny as the first couple. So I'm saying this right now to all of you people who really liked the humor: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!_

_The flutterer; butter-fly:  Thanks for the loan, but I'm not sure if I'll use it . . . yet.  Hey, guys if you want to read a really cute Ryoma x Sakuno fic, read her's!  I thought it was very, very good!  And thanks for reading and reviewing my ficy too!_

_Hitori__:  Wow, lots of info!__  As you can see, I didn't use It (but not because I didn't want to, promise), but I may have questions about the songs later.  I haven't decided if the karaoke thing is ever really going to happen, because a lot of things are about to happen in the next couple of chapters.  _

_H0shiko:  Glad you liked the last chapter, kind of funny wasn't it?  Hope you won't kill me for the cliffy that I just left.  _


	6. Views

_Disclaimer: I wished upon a star that they were mine, but I didn't get them :( However, I got Sakura and Kenichi. :) P. S. I don't own any Disney characters either._

_Author's note: Just to warn all of you guys, this chapter is serious, but I really did try to lighten it up . . . somewhere._

**Chapter 6 - Views**

Sakuno was following the others when a faint gleam caught her eye. She turned to the left to see a red light flashing from the small frosted window on a door of a room. The window was large enough for someone on the outside to know if the room was occupied but small enough and frosted to insure the occupants' privacy. Sakuno walked towards the light as if she was in a trance; she didn't know what it was about that red flashing light, yet something in her mind called her to it. 

She first remembered sirens. They were faint, but it felt like they were coming closer. Part of her mind registered the fact that she was inside of a building, but for the most part her mind wasn't in a building located in Tokyo. It was back outside of the city during the nighttime, besides a broken mirror. Sakuno saw the shattered glass at her feet and heard the crackling of sparks. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was outside, though she could smell burnt rubber and taste rust on her tongue. It took a moment before she registered the taste in her mouth wasn't rust; it was blood. 

Blood, the word itself seem to send off a whole new sense of fright and dread through her. Blood was coming down her forehead, she could smell it, and she knew people were nearby and were bleeding too. She couldn't seem to remember whom, but she knew people were badly hurt. They were behind her; she knew this too, yet she couldn't make her body move. It was like her mind was now split in two. One part was screaming to just close her eyes and to not turn around. It was imperative that she didn't turn around, because she didn't want to. The other part was quieter, like a whisper, but it was very insistent. It pleaded with her to turn around, that she needed to turn around; not because she wanted too, but because she had to. Sakuno closed her eyes tight and placed her hands on her ears in a futile attempt to stop the voices. 

When she opened them again she noticed that she was facing a car now. It was damaged, and the front end was wrapped around a pole, but she barely noticed this. What she noticed was the person sitting in the front seat, bleeding, a person with one blue and one brown eye. 

* * *

  
Ryoma was walking with his hands behind his head trying to decide whether he should ditch the group or face the coming humiliation. He made up his mind to stay, incase one of the regulars threatened him with Inui's juices, besides he was sure that he wasn't the only one facing humiliation. So, it could turn out to be an interesting night. His eyes almost didn't catch the swirl of a green skirt as he turned the corner. He walked backwards to Sakuno staring at the window of another room. Ryoma rolled his eyes; he probably should go get her before everyone else got too far ahead. Knowing how bad her sense of direction was, she'd probably get lost if she tried to catch up by herself. 

As he came towards her, Ryoma notice the expression on her face, she was scared, very scared. He looked around and saw nothing. He hurried to her side and saw the frosted window, but didn't see anything threatening from it. Ryoma glanced over to Sakuno, her breathing was faster and shallow. Her eyes were so wide with fright that it scared Ryoma. He was about to reach out to the motionless girl when she suddenly closed her eyes, and clamped her ears with her hands. It seemed as if she was trying to block out a large noise, but the hall was quiet. She then fell to her knees and opened her eyes. 

They were wide again, but glazed over. He waved his hand over the, but Sakuno's eyes didn't register the movement; she didn't even blink. The expression in them had changed from fright and dread to one of horror and confusion. She started to whimper and murmur, but Ryoma couldn't make out the words. Very concerned and confused, Ryoma placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder and shook her a little. "Oy, Sakuno, are you all right? Hey, snap out of it." 

* * *

Tezuka was trying to figure out why it would matter to him if Sakura were in relationship when they walked to the karaoke room. When they got there, he decided that he was being stupid and overprotective towards Sakura. A small, very small part of him acknowledged that he probably was also just jealous, but he ignored that voice for the most part._ I should be thinking more about the tournament and not about someone whom I barely know now._ Then he shook his head, tonight was suppose to be a break from tennis. A night to blow off some steam, on the other hand, tonight may just end up creating more stress than relieving it. 

As soon as Sakura asked about her cousin and Ryoma, Tezuka realized that he was thinking so much, that he didn't even notice when the two disappeared. Like the other players, he followed her as she went to find the missing people. When they heard Ryoma's remarks, the seniors looked at each other remembering what Sakura revealed to them earlier that week. Upon reaching them, Sakura went over to her cousin, while Tezuka looked at Ryoma for an explanation. 

"She was just standing there frozen. I couldn't get her to respond to anything I did either." 

Tezuka nodded and turned to Oishi, "Oishi, call sensei. Tell her that Sakuno is having an episode." He then focused his attention back to the two girls in front of him. 

* * *

Sakura knelt in front of her younger cousin. Her movements were cautious and her face was oddly calm, except for her eyes. They betrayed the worry and concern that everyone else was feeling. "Sakuno?" she asked softly, "Sakuno, look at me." Sakura's brows furrowed for a moment in contemplation, then she pulled the younger girl in a tight embrace. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them, tears spilled out as she spoke words, which she knew, would cause only more grief for her little cousin. "Sakuno-chan, you did what you could. It's not your fault." 

Her words were like a magical incantation, Sakuno's eyes widened again before she blinked. Her mind began to recognize her surroundings in the building. "Sa-Sakura?" She whispered as she pulled back slightly as if to reassure herself that her current position wasn't a fabrication of her mind. When her cousin nodded, Sakuno threw herself back into Sakura's arms in tears. 

"I tried so hard, but the doors wouldn't budge," she sobbed. Sakura held her tightly while Sakuno continued to speak. "I could only stand and watch, and, and, oh god, the blood. There was so much blood everywhere and, and -" Her voice cracked, and she continued to weep. The two girls remained in their embrace until hurried steps interrupted the sounds of Sakuno's cries. Looking up, Sakura saw the concerned face of her father. 

"She remembers." 

* * *

It turned out that Sakura and her father were staying in the same building, in a suite, to avoid the press bothering relatives. After Sakura's father carried the girl to Sakura's room, the boys insisted on waiting for sensei and Sakuno's doctor. It didn't take long for the two to show up, while the three adults were in Sakura's bedroom, Sakura went out to the living room to talk to the tennis players. 

"You guys didn't have to stay." 

"We just wanted to make sure that Sakuno is all right," Oishi stated giving her a small smile. 

She nodded mutely and collapsed into a nearby chair. An hour ago, she seemed so lively, now she looked so drained. 

Kaido shuffled his feet in discomfort, "Um, I know it's really none of my business, but what just happened out there?" 

That was the question racing through Ryoma's mind while they went up the elevator and waited in the room. Then he remembered an off-handed remark his idiot father made some days ago. 

* * *

  
**_"Dumb press can't leave well enough alone. At least the old hag can handle them, I'm not so sure for the little ojouchan," Nanjiroh stated after he laid down his tabloid._**

**_Ryoma's_****_ mother picked up the publication and skimmed the article to Ryoma's surprise. She rarely paid attention to his father's remarks regarding the tabloids, much less READ an article from the tabloids. She nodded when she finished, "Some things really should remain in the past, that poor girl." _**

**_

* * *

_**

He'd forgotten about it, but upson seeing Ryuzaki-sensei, he was reminded that "old hag" was a nickname his dumb father used for her sometimes. Ryoma spoke up before anyone answered Kaido's question, "Would this have anything to do with that article in _The National_?" 

The others looked at him surprised particially because Ryoma rarely took an interest in anything outside of tennis and particially because he **was** talking about _The National_. Ryoma guessed the source of some of their shock and shrugged. 

"My dad likes that paper." 

Sakura looked at the younger players, "Have you read the article?" The three shook their heads. She let out a small sign and motioned that the three may want to sit. She then proceeded to tell them the story of that night some years back, without going into the story of the family curse. Although the story was shorter than the version the seniors heard, the results were the same. Ryoma, for once wasn't wearing his usual face of indifference, but had a look that suspiciously resembled concern. Momoshiro appeared to be shell-shocked, while Kaido was missing his normal scawl, instead his mouth was in a very small straight line with only his eyes displaying his sympathy. When Sakura finished her narration, the three just sat in their chairs absorbing the information they received in a stunned silence. It was Fuji, who broke the eerie stillness some moments later. 

"Is there anything that we can do? You look very tired." 

Sakura only shook her head, but gave a little smile to let the players know that the offer was appreciated. "Thanks, but really there isn't much that anyone can do now. Besides it's getting late; you guys have school tomorrow and your tourney on Sunday." 

* * *

  
Sakuno wasn't in school the next day, and sensei seemed very distracted during practice. Oishi asked sensei if Sakuno was feeling better. Ryuzaki-sensei gave the regulars a slight smile before nodding. "Sakura is with her, she's still at Sakura's place. I think we should end practice early and let the regulars rest up before tomorrow. I still need to decide who will be playing as well." 

While in the locker room of the team, Kawamura made an off-handed comment that maybe one of them should go over and check on Sakuno. Kikumaru and Fuji quickly agreed with the suggestion and Fuji (_who else would do it?_) elected that Ryoma should go to see Sakuno since he knew her the longest. Momoshiro seconded the vote, and Kikumaru told him to bring a gift for her, while the two of them received death glares from the youngest player. Oishi, being clueless of the conflict brewing, nodded his head. "It's not a bad idea." 

"Yada." 

"Ochibi! How can you be so mean? Sakuno's your friend; don't you want to see if she's feeling better?" 

"None of it is my concern." 

"Nya? Ochibi! If you don't go, I'll, I'll make you drink Inui's juice in one gulp!" 

" . . . Fine, but I'm not going by myself." 

"Fine, but I have plans this afternoon, nya." 

Ryoma looked at the other regulars. 

"I'm suppose to help out the restaurant . . ." 

". . . must get data on other players. . . " 

". . . my sister said something about reading my fortune. . ." 

". . .ssssssssssssssh, need to perfect my Boomerang Snake. . ." 

". . . I have my community service at my uncle's hospital. . ." 

". . . I'm babysitting my two younger siblings." 

"I guess that means Tezuka will have to go with you," Fuji commented with a big (_read huge_) smile. 

"Don't forget the gift, nya." 

Walking away from the school, Tezuka asked Ryoma if he knew what he'd bring Sakuno. Ryoma shrugged; he wasn't really thinking about what to give her. He was trying to figure out all of the different ways he could make both Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai suffer. 

"Sakura use to like stuff animals when she was around Sakuno's age." 

Ryoma gave his captain a curious look as he gazed up at the taller player, "She still does." Then he turned towards his house. 

"Echizen, where are you going?" 

"Getting Sakuno her gift." 

* * *

  
Some twenty minutes later they were standing in front of the apartment waiting for someone to answer the door. It was a very disheveled Sakura who opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. She was wearing glasses, a green pajama shirt, and on it were printed Mickey Mouses with coffee cups in their hands and the words "Not a Morning Mouse" written all over the shirt. She had on matching pants too. Ryoma felt a smirk coming over his face. However, he remembered very quickly that a tired Sakura usually meant a grumpy and short-tempered Sakura, and he really didn't want to deal with that right now. 

Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw him, but said nothing. She only held up her hand to stop either player from talking. She then stepped back from the door and opened the door wider to allow them to come inside. They watched as she moved somewhat mechanically to the kitchen area, quickly made herself some hot chocolate, and she drank it rather quickly. 

"Sorry, but if I don't get enough sleep I need caffeine to function." 

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Tezuka asked her, noticing that the couch in the living room had a pillow and blanket on it. 

"What time is it?" 

"Around 1:30 in the afternoon." 

"About 3 hours." As if to prove it, she yawned. "'Scuse me. I don't mean to sound rude, but is there a reason why you're here?" She asked as she plopped back down on the couch. 

Before either player could answer, a plaintive "yeow" was heard coming from inside Ryoma's jacket. Karupin's head and paw poked out of the jacket. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition and she smiled as Ryoma lifted the cat out of it's hiding spot. 

*Snowball!* 

*His name is Karupin!* 

*Hey, I named him before I gave him to you. It's Snowball.* 

*Karupin.* 

*Ryoma, didn't anyone tell you that a gentleman should never contradict a lady?* 

*That rule doesn't work because I'm not a gentleman -* 

*You got that right.* 

*- and you're no lady.* 

Sakura's jaw dropped for a moment in shock, but her eyes were beginning to show some liveliness. She quickly got up and picked up the adorable kitty from Ryoma's hands before she responded, *Whatever Shorty.* 

*Schemer.* 

*Brat.* 

*Witch.* 

The two stared at each other with smirks on their faces, then Karupin let out another sad "meow". Sakura giggled for a minute before petting the cat. "I'm sure Sakuno will appreciate you lending her Karupin for a while. I'll go see if she up." 

Tezuka spoke before she left the room, "How is your cousin." 

"As well as one expects. She's upset and depressed; the doctor gave her a sedative last night so she'd sleep. However, I think a visit from Karupin will cheer her up a bit. Did you want to see her?" 

Neither player spoke for a moment before Tezuka answered, "Only if she's feeling up to it." 

Sakura nodded and left the room for about five minutes. When she came out again, she had changed into some street clothes, and had brushed her hair. "Sakuno says she's wouldn't mind if you two wanted to check in on her." 

_Jadeling's__ Notes: Oh my God, this chapter is done too! Yea and I managed to end it on a lighter tone, wow._

_H0shiko – Yeah, I know I'm evil, was told that by lots of people.  *Dodges knives and daggers* However, I should warn you, if you kill me then I won't ever be able to finish. _

_Hitori__ – No, I loved the fact that you were able to get so much info.  It's so cool that you were willing to help me out with that.  I hope that you like this chapter too._

_Okay, not that I'm complaining or anything, but really reviews keep this fic alive and I love h0shiko and Hitori for reviewing most of my chapters, but it would be nice to hear from new people.  I wouldn't mind hearing from some of the earlier reviewers too because I'm curious if you like what I'm doing, so come on people, just press that little purple button on the side of your screen and review._


	7. Visiting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama, I really would like to, but I don't. On the other hand, if I find out that someone took Sakura without my permission, there will be hell to pay._

_Author's Notes: Well, I'm sure most of you know the formula now, one bad cliffhanger, one dark chapter, one light chapter, rinse, and repeat. I think that this is the chapter people will want to read; includes Ryoma and Sakuno hints, I swear!  Enjoy!  Hasn't been beta read, so sorry for the really bad errors!_

**Chapter 7 - Visiting**

Sakuno was sitting in the bed playing with Karupin. She giggled as the playful cat began to pounce on the many different stuff animals lying around the bedspread with Sakuno. However, when the furry feline began to play with a white plush seal, Sakuno tried to remove the toy from Karupin as quickly as possible.  If Karupin damaged the plush, who knew the horror it would cause.

The seal was one out of about 10 stuff animals, which Sakura adored. Her mother gave majority of the plushies that earned so much affection, to Sakura. However, persons unknown gave the seal, which Sakura called "Sealy", to her.  What was unusual about Sakura's behavior towards the toy was that Sakura normally would be happy to explain, or tell a story on how she received her plushies.  An example would be the plush Ty toy of a baby duck named Quackers.  Sakuno loved hearing how Sakura's mother had bought it for her as a surprise birthday gift, only for Sakura to ruin the surprise by walking into her parents' bedroom to see her mother showing the toy to her father.  Every one of the toys had a story, except for the seal, which when asked Sakura would only give a nostalgic smile and say, "It's my favorite because I earned it."  Well, at the rate Karupin kept trying to paw it out of Sakuno's hands, the seal would soon no longer be a part of Sakura's collection.

"I'm sorry Karupin, but if anything happens to Sealy, Sakura-neichan will be upset."

"That's putting it mildly."  Sakura told her jokingly.  Sakuno looked up to see her older cousin standing by the door.  She could see Ryoma and Tezuka as well.  Seeing the captain of the tennis team, Sakuno felt herself becoming embarrassed.

"Tezuka-sempai, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused last night.  I'm sorry."  She made a slight bow after her statement.

Tezuka gave a small smile, how like her to apologize for something that really wasn't her fault.  "It's alright.  Are you feeling better?"

She gave him a little smile and nodded.  She turned to her cousin, "Where's Uncle?"

"He went out to get lunch."  Sakura then turned to the boys, "That reminds me, are you staying for awhile?  I could call him and tell him to bring enough for you as well."

Ryoma shrugged, while Tezuka told her it wasn't necessary.  However, Sakuno asked them to stay and keep her company for a while, so it was agreed that the two would be joining them for lunch.  After Sakura called her father, she asked if anyone wanted something to drink.  The two younger individuals decided on Ponta, while Tezuka told her he'd help her make hot tea.  

While they were out of the room, an awkward silence fell over the two 12 year olds.  Sakuno couldn't bring herself to look at the tennis genius.  She was fairly certain that he didn't come on his own, that one of the other members or his father probably tricked him into coming.

"How are you feeling?"  Ryoma asked in his normal monotone.

She bit her lip before answering the question, "I feel so weak Ryoma-kun.  I wish I had your strength."  She told him truthfully, still unable to look him in the eye.  She felt someone lift her chin up.  Two unreadable amber eyes greeted hers.

"Then borrow some of mine for a while."  He held her gaze for only a moment, but his eyes were so intense that Sakuno felt like she was drowning.  A loud "meow" made her break the gaze as she turned her attentions to Karupin, and when she gathered the courage to look at Ryoma again, she knew the moment had past.  Once again, silence reigned over the two.  

"Will you come to tournament tomorrow against Grinka?"

"Um, I don't know."

". . ."  Ryoma didn't know what else to say or do; he was confused, and for the first time a little shy around her.  His eyes then noticed the seal plush in Sakuno's hands, "Oy, did Sakura ever tell you how she got that?"

"No, she just says that it's the first one she's ever earned.  Has she ever told you?"

Ryoma shooked his head, "No, I just remember that she use to take that toy with her everywhere after she came back from a trip in Japan."  He paused, "I think I know a way we could get her to tell us if you really want to know . . ."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tezuka were in the kitchen, Tezuka had found the teakettle and poured some water into it before placing it on the oven.   He glanced over to Sakura, who was grabbing two cans of Ponta from the refrigerator.  He watched her move automatically before her realized how tired she actually was.  "You should be resting," he admonished.

She gave him a faint smile before reaching into a cupboard to produce cups for the Ponta and tea.  "But who would play hostess if I went back to sleep?  Besides, I'm all right."  She turned to open the freezer for some ice.  He intercepted her wrist before she reached the handle.

"No, you're not.  Everyone has been so concerned about Sakuno, including yourself, that no one has noticed how drained you really are."

Sakura stared at his hand clasped over her wrist before transferring her gaze to his face.  Her eyes were unreadable and dull; she didn't try to wiggle out of his grasp, so he let his grip drop.  "I guess . . . I feel guilty."

Tezuka looked puzzled, "Why?  You had no way of knowing what would happen last night –"

Sakura shook her head before he could continue.  She leaned back against the countertop, her voice flat and lifeless, "I . . . for a long time I use to wish that Sakuno never would remember because she was happy with her life now, and for her to remember would disrupt that life and only make her grieve.  However, another part of me knew she had to remember in order for her to really move on with her life.  But I had a really selfish reason too, I wanted my face back."  She lowered her head for a second before lifting it up again.  "It sounds really stupid, but it really wasn't just about the face, but the personality that goes with it too.  I mean when I was young, Mom use to tell me all the time how my mannerisms resembled my aunt.  After the first episode with Sakuno, I found my self consciously trying not to repeat those mannerisms and I kind of resented having to do it.  It was like I became a different person and it has its advantages at school and work, but to do it when I'm with family . . . it's just tiring and disturbing."  She gave him another weak smile, "and now, I guess I got my wish.  I'm sorry; I didn't mean to trouble you with my selfishness."

Tezuka realized for the first time that the Sakura he watched for the past week was a mask.  A defense against prying eyes like the press, that the serious girl in front of him was the older version of the girl he met six years ago.  The strategist, who defeated him wasn't a flirty, scheming model, but only a loving, analytical teenager.  "It still isn't your fault.  None of this is your fault, Sakura."

She looked at him and pointed to her head, "I know that here," she told him gently before moving her hand to her heart, "it'll just take a little longer for me to believe that here."  She then gave him her small contented smile, the one she only used when she was around him, "Thanks for listening to me rattle on."

He found the corners of his own mouth twitching upwards in a small smile of his own, "Anytime."  They locked eyes and he found himself wondering why his throat suddenly felt dry, when the teakettle started to whistle.  Sakura broke the moment by turning her head and walking over to turn off the heat, and moved the kettle.  He went to the freezer to get ice cubes, when he looked back at her, Tezuka noticed the walls in her eyes that he didn't realize existed before.  They had finished preparing the tea when Sakura's father came in with their lunch.

* * *

When Sakura and Tezuka entered into the bedroom again with lunch, neither noticed the mischievous glint in Ryoma's eyes.  During lunch, Ryoma and Sakura did most of the talking (_ribbing_), a mix between Japanese and English.

"Do you still play the violin?"

"For the school orchestra."

*Why?  You always sound like you're torturing a cat.*

*Because students who play for over 4 years tend to score at least 50 points higher on the SAT's, besides, between school, track practice and practicing with spoiled brats like you, I don't have that much time to practice the violin*

"It shows."

"Watch it, Shorty."  She smirked, "I've known you for your entire life Ryoma; I could make things uncomfortable for you."

"So could I."

"Yeah, but I don't live here, you do."  And with that, Sakura rose to collect everyone's plates and left the room.  After she left, Tezuka looked over to the two younger individuals.  He saw Ryoma with a very faint smirk and he noticed the white seal plush was missing from plain view.

"What are you planning?"

Ryoma's smirk got a little wider, "Mada, mada dane."

Sakura reentered the room, and picked up Karupin to pet him.  As she looked around her room, her lips formed a small frown, "Sakuno, where's Sealy?"

Sakuno became red and Ryoma's amber eyes went innocent.  Sakura narrowed her eyes noticing Ryoma's expression; her eyes never leaving his when she started to talk again, "Sakuno, where is Sealy?"  Her voice was cautious and had a slight tone of steel.  Sakuno looked like she wanted to die, but it was Ryoma who answered.

"Well, you see Karupin took a liking to it . . ."

"And . . ."

"And, well, Sakuno tried to keep it away from Karupin, because Karupin has a habit of shredding the toys he likes.  So she tossed the toy to me to get Karupin from tearing Sealy apart."

"Okay . . ."

"So Karupin started to claw me for it; I tossed it back to Sakuno, but he leaped after it, and there was a slight struggle, and . . ."

Sakura's eyes became a bit colder, "and what?"

"And Sealy flew out the window."

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?**" (_Forgive her for not thinking straight, but she had a long night and not enough sleep.  Otherwise, she'd probably would not bought the story.)_

Sakuno felt like ducking underneath the covers.  She had never seen her cousin's face so flushed with anger before; Sakuno flashed a worried look at Ryoma.  He hadn't flinched when Sakura blew up, he only kept his innocent expression, and it was obvious he had experienced Sakura's temper before.  "It was an accident Sakura, we didn't mean for it to happen.  Besides it was only a toy."  Ryoma stated calmly.  Sakuno wondered if the tennis player had death wish.

"Only a toy?"  Sakura hissed, "He was my FAVORITE!"

"Why?"

She responded in fury not really thinking about the words coming out of her mouth, "Because Kuni-kun and Syu-kun gave it –" Her eyes widened when she noticed that Ryoma was smirking at her; realization dawned inside of her mind, and she started to laugh.  "Sealy never went out the window; you hid him somewhere in this room.  I guess you are your mother's child as well." (_Mother's a lawyer, implies she's sneaky too when she has to be._)

Ryoma's smirk remained on his face; he had gotten better information than he had expected, "Kuni-kun?  That wouldn't happen to be you, would it Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka's face turned slightly whiter when Ryoma called him by his nickname, but his stoic expression hadn't changed as he sipped his tea.  "Oishi and I did give Sakura the toy years ago," he admitted.

At this point Sakuno's curiosity had gotten the better of her.  "Why?"  She asked softly.

Sakura sat down now, and looked at Tezuka first.  He had tilted his head a bit and closed his eyes, allowing Sakura to know that he didn't mind letting the two younger others privy to events six years ago.

"I won a tennis match against them six years ago." 

_Jadeling's__ Notes:  Hee, hee, want to know what happens next?  Happy Lunar New Year!!!  It's the year of the monkey, my boyfriend's year!  Yea!!!_

_H0shiko:  Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out why Sakura gave Ryoma Karupin.  I'm glad you got some laughs.  Still want to kill me right? ^_~_

_Hitori__:  I wish I had pictures of Sakura; I'm not really that good at drawing.  However, if anyone is volunteering, review and let me know!  I happy that you found Ryoma's and Sakura's ribbing fun. I had fun writing it._

_Rebecca:  Yea!__ New revewier!  As I said in the last chapter, reviews keep this fic alive, so if you want me to finish writing have your friends read and review.  I take it that my fic brought you A LOT of laughs, yea!  I can write a humor, wasn't sure that I could._

_Valfare__:  Isn't Karupin cute?  Thanks for the encouragement.  To all of you out there, valfare wrote try this,_ another cute Ryoma x Sakuno ficy that I'm sure most of you guys would like to read.__

_Yipee__!__  Two new reviewers, keep it up, remember reviews keep me motivated, that includes old reviewers as well!_


	8. Remembering

_Disclaimer:  If I owned, I'd be rich.  I'm not._

_Author's__ Notes:  Mostly flashback to Sakura's match against Tezuaka, and an explanation about why Ryoma and Sakura stop playing if she win 4 service games (doesn't apply if she breaks serve). _

**Chapter 8 - Remembering**

**_Sakura was walking towards the tennis courts her father told her about, her mother and her didn't talk much; everyone was worried about Sakuno, she still wouldn't talk yet.  It was her mother's idea that Sakura got out of the hospital for a little while and do something to take her mind off the upcoming funeral and her cousin.  So her grandmother and father decided that taking Sakura to the tennis courts would be a good change of pace.  Upon getting there, Sakura noticed a group of boys practicing one of the courts.  Watching her daughter, Meichen asked her daughter if she wanted to join them.  Sakura shook her head, and whispered in her mother's ear that she left her racket in their house in LA, so how could she play?_**

**_Her mother gave her daughter a smile, and tugged her small hand to follow into the courts.  Sakura was aware of the boys staring at her, while her mother found their teacher and was talking to him.  The tennis instructor looked at her and gave her a faint sympathetic smile before nodding to her mother.  He came over to her with an extra racket and told her that she could come and practice with group at the same time any day.  She nodded somewhat mechanically.  She was introduced to a couple of the boys, whom all seemed nice enough, one with green eyes and black hair gave her a really big smile and tried to cheer her from her numbed state._**

**_"Hi, I'm Oishi Syuichiroh and my friend over there practicing his serve is Tezuka Kunimitsu; we're both eight and have been playing for 2 years."_**

**_"Hello, I'm Ryuzaki Sakura; I'm 10," she stuttered speaking with a slight accent, which Oishi noticed._**

**_"I haven't seen you around before, did you just move?"_**

**_"No, I'm visiting family during my vacation, I'm from the _****_US_****_.  I'm sorry for my poor pronunciation, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at speaking Japanese."_**

**_The instructor then had them practice different swings by hitting balls to each of them.  She was still distracted and the racket the instructor lent her was lighter than the one she used at home.  When it was her turn to hit the ball using her back hand, she swung much harder than necessary and the ball not only went out of bounds but over the court fence.  The other boys started to laugh at her, and she turned red.  "You swung too hard, and you need to bend you knees more," Tezuka told her in a condescending tone. _**

**_ At that moment, something in Sakura had snapped.  She was worried about her younger cousin, still upset by her aunt's and uncle's death, attempting to play tennis with complete strangers while using a very strange racket, and some guy who didn't know a thing about her had the gall to tell her what she did wrong?  It was too much for the young ten year old, and her two colored eyes flashed in anger, but she didn't say a word to him.  No one seemed to notice her ire, except for her mother, who was watching on one side of the fence._**

**_About an hour later, her mother told her that she needed to leave, and before leaving, Oishi asked if she'd come again.  Sakura gave him a tentative smile and said she'd try.  Looking at her mother, she noticed a small smirk on her face.  Once back inside the hospital, Sakura spent her time trying to cheer her little cousin up, while her mother had a talk with her father and grandmother.  After they returned to her grandmother's house, her mother presented her with a new racket._**

**_"Your father and I were going to give it to you on your birthday, since you needed a new one anyway, but if you're going to the courts tomorrow, I suppose you can have it now.  Oh, and Lena-chan, remember what your father told you, 'Never let your opponent know all of your best tricks at once.'"  Meichen told her young daughter with a knowing smile.  Sakura blankly looked up at her mother's eyes, and then Sakura started to smirk herself._**

**_For the next week, Sakura practiced as if that summer was her first time playing tennis, half of her balls would land in court, while the next half would land out.  However, what she really was doing was practicing her aim, she gave herself a small smile whenever she hit the ball exactly where she wanted it to land, it wasn't 100%, but she probably was hitting with 80% accuracy.  She was having fun, until Tezuka made another off-handed remark to her about how she was doing something wrong, and then she'd be fuming for the rest of the hour.  He did that everyday that she was there, as if he knew when she was having the most fun and he felt like bring her down.  When her temper cooled, she realized that he was probably just trying to be nice, and help her out, but did he have to be so patronizing as well?  Just because he was the best player there and all of the younger boys respected him didn't mean that he had to be so cold all the time._**

**_The final straw came the day they tried to take Sakuno home from the hospital, but she refused to get into the car.  Sakura was very worried for her cousin, they took her back because she was on the verge of becoming hysterical.   Meichen took Sakura to the tennis courts to let out her pent up frustration at the current situation.  Oishi asked her to play a one set match against him that day; she wasn't sure exactly why he had asked her, but she agreed on the condition that she got to call him Syu-kun if she won.  The match wasn't easy because even back then Oishi was a very defensive and persistent player.  She had decided to play her best but remembered her mother's advice not to show off all of her best tricks, and she still won the match.  Sakura was pleased with herself, because she knew that she improved on her endurance, since she focused on her rally skills and not on her serves.  She was happy until all of the observers of the match began to talk about how she got a lucky break.  That madet her upset.  Some of the said that Oishi threw the match.  That made her mad.  Then someone let it slip that Tezuka suggested the match because he thought she'd be an easy opponent.  That made her furious.  She turned around to Oishi, and the guilty look on his face confirmed the said words _**(_The boys were 8 and very dumb and arrogant._)**_.  Sakura walked right up to Tezuka; her eyes dark with her rage, at least he had the decency to look a little flushed at her._**

**_"Rough or smooth?" she practically spat out to him._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Rough or smooth?_****_  We play two set match, first set is warm up, second set is for real."_**

**_"No."_**

**_"This isn't a request."  She hissed at him, "Just because you think I won't be a challenge is no reason to refuse a match.  Besides, for you it's just a match, to me it's to prove to all of you stupid boys that I'm won that last match against Syu-kun fair and square."_**

**_Tezuka_****_ acquiesced to her reasoning, and then asked her if she had conditions if she won like her last match against Oishi.  That was when she told him that is she won one set, she'd get to call him Kuni-kun, and if she won both sets, the two boys would have to get her a plush toy.  She even knew which one she wanted, a white seal pup plush she saw at the hospital gift shop one day._**

**_Sakura was still very angry during the first set, but instead of making mistakes, she remember what her father told her, she needed to learn more about Tezuka as a player, his strengths and weaknesses.  It was a close match, but she did beat him 6-4, the look on the others' faces were memorable, as was the look on Tezuka's face when he congratulated her for beating him after only starting._**

**_"I never said I started to play tennis, Kunimitsu.  But if you wanted to know, I've been playing for 4 years." She told him right before she served him an ace._**

**_Oh yes, the look of shock was definitely priceless.  He didn't expect her to serve so fast, since the entire time Sakura was at the courts she worked on her aim, not her speed or her force.  However, the force of that serve dictated the pace of the set.  Tezuka didn't meekly back down, but rose to the challenge of beating a worthy opponent.  They both were playing their best tennis that day, and somewhere in Sakura's mind, she realized that no other opponent would ever be as good as Tezuka.  Not because he was a brilliant player, but because he truly loved the game, in that moment, Sakura knew that the sport was his life's blood, and how lucky she was to be able to play against someone like that.  Running back and forth, from one end of the court to the other, both players refused to give each other an inch, until Tezuka hit the ball high over Sakura's head.  She smirked, running back; she waited for the right moment before smashing the ball down straight on line.  Sakura had just broken Tezuka's serve.  She didn't know how much longer they played, but when they finished, she only muttered the phrase that seemed to run in the family, "Mada, made. . .dane," before giving the shocked boys a smile and ran off with her mother._**

**_True to their word, Tezuka and Oishi gave her the small seal the next day, and Sakura began using their nicknames for the rest of the summer she was there.  After the match both boys showed Sakura the respect she deserved not just as a player but as a person, which meant that Tezuka actually asked her questions about her life instead of just telling her what she did wrong in tennis.  However, he would try to get her to play another match against him, but she always refused, saying that there was no point in playing again; he was the better player._**

* * *

Tezuka spoke, interrupting Sakura's story, "What did you mean back then, that I was the better player?  You still beat me."

Sakura expression was oddly neutral and her eyes enigmatic, "Just that you are the better player."  Before anyone could say anything, Sakura stood up and walked towards the door again, "Karupin must be hungry, I'll go get him some food.  Oh, and Ryoma, why don't you tell a story this time?"

Ryoma looked at her as if she was nuts, "And why would I want to do that when I still have your toy?"

Sakura smirked, "Because unless Sakuno gets Sealy by the time I get back, you won't see Karupin for a while."  Ryoma lurched for a moment.  "You see, Ryoma, you're all the way on the other side of the bed, while I'm standing by the door and about to leave to feed your cat, and I'm sure that Sakuno would love to have Karupin stay a while on the other hand you can just give me back my toy and tell us a story."

Ryoma sighed in defeat, "What story did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, how about telling them why you got Karupin in the first place?"  Sakura asked before leaving the room.

Ryoma groaned, while Sakuno looked at him confused, "What's the matter Ryoma-kun?"

"Your cousin's evil; you know that? (_What do you think? ^_~_)

Sakuno looked at him strangely and shook her head.  Ryoma sighed again, and reached under the bed to produce the hidden white plush.  "Did Sakura ever write to you about being in the hospital 2 years ago?"

"Yeah, um, grandmother was really worried; apparently Sakura-neichan was practicing with one of Uncle's students, they were outside for a really long time, and she got stung by a bee-"  Sakuno stopped talking seeing Ryoma looking uncomfortable.  Something clicked in her mind, and she almost flew out of bed in shock, "THAT WAS YOU?  SHE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"**WHAT?!"**

Ryoma winced; a furious Sakura he was use to, an angry Sakuno and Tezuka was something completely different.  He suddenly wondered why he felt like his life was endangered.  Luckly, Sakura came back to stop the two from doing anything.

"As much as I love seeing Ryoma squirm, if it wasn't for his quick thinking I probably would be dead."

That stopped Sakuno and Tezuka from trying to strangle Ryoma.  "How?"  They both asked.

Sakura only stared at Ryoma, "This isn't my story, it's his; he should tell it."

Ryoma bowed his head in submission, "We were practicing, and I wasn't do as well as Sakura wanted."

* * *

 **_*Damn it Ryoma, quit serving Twist Serves all the time!  We're not here to work on your serves, nor are we here so you can beat me.  We're suppose to practice your strategy and right now, you're doing really badly.*  Sakura yelled at him as she returned one of his twist serves._**

**_*Made, made, dane.*_**

**_*You're such a brat.  I thought you said you weren't like your father, and here I find you stealing one of his favorite lines.*  She taunted.  Ryoma only narrowed his eyes at her; he wasn't happy with the observation and in his anger, he hit the incoming ball with too much force.  It flew dangerously close to Sakura's face, but she didn't even flinch as it bounced out of bounds.  *We're done today.*_**

**_*Yada.*_****__**

**_*Yes, we are.  You're not taking this practice time seriously.  You're letting your desire to win, and your emotions get in the way.  The point of today was to work on tennis strategy not on strength, which you definitely don't think is worth your time, by the way we've been playing for the past hour.  We're done.*  Sakura's voice was emotionless while she spoke, but her eyes reflected her rage at the younger player._**

**_*But we haven't finished the set.  It's 4-4.*  Ryoma protested._**

**_*I don't give a damn, you're being an immature idiot; I can't believe your parents and my father think that you're ready for national competition.*_**

**_ Sakura's words stung, *They think I'm skilled enough.*  _**

**_*I don't disagree with that reasoning,* Sakura told him in a calmer tone.  *However, when you go into competition you'll be facing players who will be older than you, some of the will be 16 maybe even 17.  They'll be pretty much ready to go pro, and to them, you're just a green newbie.  They're not going to care that this will be your first competition; all they're going to care about is getting the win and another title before they have to become peons again in the pro bracket. _**

**_Now some of them you can beat with your eyes close, but some of the others are the best in their age group Ryoma.  They'll be harder to beat if you try to only beat them with raw talent and skill.  They're going to expect that you may be able to pass the first couple of rounds depending on your opponent.  However, they're also expecting you to show off all of your techniques in the first couple of matches.  They want you to shock your first couple of opponents by revealing how far along you are in tennis, while they get to study how to systematically destroy you on the court.  Tennis isn't just about who can hit the ball the fastest or hardest, it's also about knowing your opponents weak points, knowing when to attack and when to defend.*  She sighed, *Ryoma, what was the first thing that my father told you about tennis?*_**

**_*'Never let your opponent know your best tricks at once.'*_**

**_*You didn't understand that rule when you first started, do you understand it now?*  Sakura asked him softly._**

**_Ryoma_****_ stared at her, letting her earlier words sink into his mind before giving her a small nod.  *Why does your father want you to teach me about strategy?  My stupid father could just teach me.*_**

**_Sakura gave the 10 year old a smile, *Your father suggested it actually,* the 14 year old paused before starting again.  *Your father believes in the same rule that my father teaches.  If he taught you himself, then he would violate that very rule, you'll have to beat him for real before he'll show you everything he knows about playing tennis.*_**

**_*Plus, you're the better schemer out of the two.*_**

**_She gave him a sad smile at the observation, *Mom, was the best, but she did teach me everything she knew.  Come on, we'll start fresh tomorrow.*_**

**_*I think we should finish now.*_**

**_She looked at him before shaking her head and giving him a grin, *All right, but we'll need to move courts.  Brian and Andrew are suppose to come, and they'll pitch a fit if they have to use the B courts.*_**

**_Ryoma_****_ nodded, it was well known that Andrew was afraid of bees, probably because he was allergic to their venom.  The B courts were close to bushes of flowers, which were routinely visited by said creatures.  However, in the past two years that Ryoma and Sakura had used the B courts, they and nod other players ever had a problem with bees, wasps, or hornets stinging them.  So it was a silent rule at the courts that whenever Andrew came to train in the courts, and all of the other courts were full, whoever was at the courts the longest moved to B court.  Sakura had been practicing with other students all day that Saturday, so she would have to move to the B court.  _**

**_There weren't that many blooms yet, but enough for Sakura and Ryoma to notice a couple of bumblebees near the flowering bushes.  Sakura turned to Ryoma, *You're not allergic right?*_**

**_*No, you?*_****__**

**_*Don't know, never been stung.  And to be honest I don't want to find out the hard way.*_**

**_*Scared?*  smirked Ryoma_**

**_*Shut up and serve, you dork.*_**

**_They practiced for about another half and hour before taking another break.  During this time a lone bee landed by Sakura's water bottle.  She didn't notice it, but Ryoma thought that giving his tormenter a little scare was in order.  *Oy, Sakura there's a bumblebee on your shoulder.*_**

**_*Wha-which shoulder?*_****__**

**_*The left one.*_****__**

**_*Well, get it off me.*_**

**_Ryoma_****_ smirked as he gave Sakura a small whack with his racket._**

**_*Aw!_****_  What was that for?*_**

**_*You said to get it off.*_**

**_*Brat.*  And then she reached down to grab her bottle._**

**_*Oy, there's one on your water bottle.*_**

**_*Nice try, but I'm not buying.*_**

**_*I'm serious.*_**

**_*Un huh, you're just waiting for me to say 'get rid of it.' So you can hit me with your racket again.*_**

**_*No, I'm serious.*_**

**_*Whatever.*  She told him as she drank from her bottle.  She dropped it a moment later and was staring at the backside of her left hand.  Ryoma knew from the grimace on her face that she had been stung._**

**_*I told you I was serious.*_**

**_*Ha ha,* Sakura mumbled as she tried to get the stinger out of her left hand.  It was lucky that she had long nails as she pulled the foreign object out.  She stretched out her hand, and checked for any immediate signs of a deadly reaction, such has hives and shortness of breath, while she pour water over a towel to wrap her hand in.  Although Ryoma notice no immediate change, when she told them that they were finished, he agreed.  They didn't get very far when Sakura collapsed on the walk way.  She was having trouble breathing._**

**_Ryoma's_****_ eyes widen and in his mind, he started to freak out.  He tried to support her before looking around the courts.  Then he remembered Andrew.  Andrew was allergic to bee venom, maybe he have something to help Sakura.  *Andrew!* he yelled as ran towards the other court._**

**_*Damn it, Ryoma, you just can't come interrupt someone's match because you feel like it,* the irate older player started.  He was about to continue his tirade when he noticed the fear in Ryoma's eyes.  *What's wrong?*_**

**_*Sakura got stung by a bee and now she's having trouble breathing.* _**

**_The two players sprung into action at hearing Ryoma's words.  Brian ran towards the clubhouse to find Sakura's father and to call 911 while Andrew rummaged through his practice bag.  When he found what he was looking for, he and Ryoma ran back to Sakura. _**

**_*Why don't you have an alert bracelet Sakura?*_****__**

**_*Never – been – stung – before,* she stammered out.  Andrew gave her an incredulous look before revealing his Epipen.  He only looked at it unsure if he should use it or just carry Sakura to his car and drive like a manic to the nearest ER._**

**_Ryoma_****_ saw the pen and wondered why Andrew didn't do anything with it.  Sakura's breathing became labored and looking at her attempt to breathe scared him.  Impulsively he grabbed the Epipen from Andrew's palm, took off the gray cap and jammed the pen into Sakura's leg before Andrew could protest._**

* * *

"Then the paramedics came and afterwards, Sakura and her father gave me Karupin."

"Ryoma, what if Andrew didn't bring the Epipen?  What if it was something else?"  Sakuno started.

Ryoma gave a sheepish grin, "I don't know; I just knew that Sakura needed help, and Andrew wasn't doing a thing, so I just grabbed his Epipen.  Besides, everything turned out okay."

Tezuka and Sakuno just stared at the younger player completely stunned by his attitude, while Sakura only giggled.  Turning to her, Tezuka asked if she obtained a medical alert bracelet since he didn't see her wear one.  She smiled and lifted out a chain around her neck with tags attached to it, which he hadn't noticed.  "I have an alert tag.  It was easier for me to remember to wear than the bracelet.  Anyways about a week after my short stay at the ER my father and I went out and decided to get a cat for Ryoma and I chose the furball."  Sakura stated and as if on cue, Karupin walked into the room and jumped on to the bed towards Ryoma.  

"Is that why you only play up to four service games?"  Tezuka asked.

Sakura nodded, "Only if I defend my four service games, doesn't count if I break his serve."

"As if you can now."  Ryoma grunted.

Before Sakura could respond the phone rand and Sakura's father gave his daughter the phone.  The conversation was short, but everyone noticed the scowl on Sakura's face when she hung up.

"What's wrong?"  Sakuno asked her.

"I've been called in to do a shoot today."

"But I thought you told them you needed the day off."  

"I did."  Sakura commented darkly as she pulled back her hair to tie it up.  "But Reika and Touya didn't show, so they need Ken and me to go fill in.  Ken is suppose to come up and we're driving over to the shoot."

The boys rose believing it was time to leave.  Sakuno thanked both for their visit and Ryoma told her that Karupin could stay with her for as long as she needed him.  Sakura grinned seeing her younger cousin blushed as she thanked the young player.  Before leaving, Sakura asked for Tezuka's cell number in case Sakuno wanted to go to the tournament.  Tezuka appeared to be a bit puzzled but gave her the number anyway.

_Jadeling's__ Notes:  I can't believe how long this chapter is; I think it's at least double in length from my reg. chapters.  Oy!  I hope you liked this small side step from the story. _

_Beriath__:  Yipee!__  You reviewed!  So, is Sakura still too much of a Mary Sue for you?_

_H0shiko:  You liked the little eyes moments that I gave the characters, huh?__  Well, I'll have you know that it too me FOREVER to write those moments because I didn't want them to sound corny.  So how did I do?  Not too cheesy, right?_

_Hitori__:  As__ you can see, Sakura got her own brand of revenge on Ryoma, I think it suits her character, don't you?_

_Mithrandir89:  I love stoic characters in general, like Aoshi, Zelgadis, Heero, Squall, Keith, etc. so of course Tezuka and Ryoma are my favorite characters from this Anime.  Pairings for Sakura, she's only 16 and has expressed a very __Cher__ from Clueless attitude about boys her age:  they need to be trained.  I know she's harsh; no, she has another reason; it's kind of alluded to in the next couple of chapters.  _

_Okay, I hate to admit it, but I'm taking longer to post because my stupid muse (Phoenix) has decide to think about other storylines like Allura/Keith, Ami/Zoicite, Relena/Heero, and other Sakuno/Ryoma plots (Silly Phoenix!).  This means that it's harder for me to focus on this story, Sorry!  So, please be patient for me.  Thanks! ~ Jadeling_

****


	9. News

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama, and I'm not very rich so if you sued me, all you'd get is my book collection. So don't_

_Author's Notes: As I said before, I kind of messing around with some details in the timeline. For example in this timeline Akutsu did come to Seigaku and beat up Arai, Kachirou, and Ryoma, but didn't hit rocks on his face, only on his arms and legs. He came after Tuesday, but before Friday night. Why did I do this? Because I forgot, no, really, if he did then Sakura would have notice that Ryoma was sporting a band aid and would have asked about it sometime before Chapter 6, but she didn't so she doesn't know. Why didn't Sakuno tell her? Because she's preoccupied with other things, don't you think?_

_Change of pace, I'm going to thank my reviewers here instead of at the end of the chapter.   Why, really don't know, just felt like it.  Ha, no, um h0shiko mentioned that she didn't know what an Epipen was.  I realized that a lot of people may have no idea what an Epipen is so I'm going to explain it now.  Epipen is short for some really long name, but basically Epinephrine Pen.  Epinephrine is better known as adrenaline.  An Epipen looks like a thicker and longer pen, but really contains a big needle and either 15 or 30 mg of epinephrine.  The needle is larger and thicker than most needles you see; the reason being that the needle needs to be thick enough to pierce clothing (like jeans and other layers of clothing) if it needs too.  However, in order for the needle to stick out of the pen, someone needs to pull off the gray activation cap on the other side.    Now you're probably wondering why adrenaline is used to help counter an anaphylactic reaction.  One of the side effects of anaphylaxis is loss of blood pressure; the dose of adrenaline boosts blood pressure to help the victim survive._

_How do I know all of this?  My parents have experience in the medical field, my mother was a nurse (retired after 30 years) and my father is a pharmacist.   Also, I have a couple of friends who are severely allergic to bees and wasps, one of which I worked with.  He showed me his Epipen and told me how to use it if he got stung outside of the store we worked at.   I'm not joking about the needle being big and long because my friend told me that when he was flying to California, airport security was debating about letting him bring it aboard the cabin because they didn't know what it was, and said the needle was too sharp/big.  So for all you confused by what happened in the last chapter, I hope this clarifies things._

_Rebecca:  Hey, I hope you didn't think that I forgot you or anything.  I checked my reviews before updating, but yours wasn't up yet.  I'm glad you thought Chapter 7 was cute.  When I finished it, I was pretty proud of it._

_Hitori:  I figured it was about time to explain the first scene from the first chapter.  I'm glad that you found to be helpful in understanding Sakura's past.  I will admit the second one was more for fluff instead of substance.  About a Sakura/Tezuka pairing, yeah, she's two years older than Tezuka, but you have to remember he's 14 and she's only 16, I really don't see much a happening, but you never know._

_Mithrandir89:  Hee hee, I must admit I would love to have a picture of Tezuka's face when she did beat him in tennis.  Hee hee, unfortunately, as I said before, I'm a poor artist, so I don't have an actual picture.  I must admit the more that I write, the more a Sakura and Tezuka pairing appeals to me._

Cipii:  You like Sakura?  Wow, that's high praise, because I do remember reading a review, which you stated you hated original characters.  I'm pleased that you like my story.  To tell you the truth, the real reason I named my character Sakura was because it was the only female Japanese name I could think of at the time.  When I realized how confusing it might be to readers, it was too late.  I already started to have a plotline and her personality was formed.  For me to change the name would mean for me to change her personality and frankly at that point, I was too lazy to do it.  Sorry. ^_^`  I try not to make too many grammatical errors, but I must also confess that while I always did well in English Lit; I sucked at English Lang.  I don't have a beta reader, so I edit by myself, probably not the smartest idea, since I usually miss most of my mistakes.  A beta reader would be nice, but I don't check my e-mail on a regular basis.  I'm weird like that.  Sorry for making this so long, I really didn't mean to.  Oh yeah, when are you going to update your fics?  I love Undercurrents and Solitude (Go Ryoma x Sakuno!)!  I want to know who the murderer is in Undercurrents.  It's fics like that, which make Phoenix think of new stories (because the fics are not done) while I pull at my hair in despair as I try to write this story.

H0shiko:  I hope my note above helped you out.  I like scenes that live that leave a nice big WAFF inside too.  Heck, I love them, they're always soo cute and nice!  However, I have yet to master the art of writing a good WAFF scene without leaving the reader with tons of tooth decay.  Don't believe me?  Read my other fic Blind Devotion.  There's a reason why I haven't finished it.

**Chapter 9 – News**

**Sunday**

Tezuka was waiting at the tennis courts with Fuji when he noticed members of the press beginning to converge on their position.

"Excuse me, but is Ryuzaki Sumire your coach?" One reporter asked him. Taken aback that they were looking for sensei, Tezuka didn't respond at first, but Fuji did.

"Yes, why?"

Other reporters suddenly emerged and crowed around the two boys. "Is it true that her granddaughter Sakuno collapsed two days ago?

"Do you know where Sakuno is now?"

"Is there any truth in the rumor that your coach had a breakdown?"

Before any of them could respond, Ryuzaki-sensei descended upon the reporters like an angry demon.  "Get my team disqualified from the tournament by making them late, making them ineligible to participate in the National Tournament, and I'll make sure that every last one of you are transferred to reporting about library readings." She stated. "Unless you're here about the tennis tournament, I suggest you leave. You all already have my statement about _The National's_ article."

"Yes, but since the article's release, many are interested in your granddaughter's version of events." One overeager reporter pointed out.

Ryuzaki-sensei's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Tell me young man, are your parents still alive?"

The reporter looked stunned for a moment before nodding.

"Well, how would you feel if you saw them die suddenly and someone asked you to relive it to satisfy the curiosity of complete strangers?"  The press had the grace to look a little ashamed at their persistence. "Please leave my 12 year old granddaughter along." She asked as she led the players away from the reporters.

"Have they been like that to every player?" Fuji asked.

She nodded but something in her attitude indicated that she was thinking about other matters than tennis. Meanwhile, the other members were already waiting inside the tennis garden. Ryoma was drinking a Ponta when Tomoka walked by alone.

"Oy! Osakada-san, where's Ryuzaki-san?" Horio asked unaware of the events on Friday.

"I talked to her uncle, and he said she wasn't feeling well last night so she may not be able to come."

The news made Ryoma a bit upset. Although Sakuno had told him that she may not be come, a part of him had believed she make it. She never missed an official match before. _It's not like she's been to every match I've participated. She hasn't been to any of my street matches._ Still it was weird not having her to cheer him to victory.

"Those reporters are annoying, nya!" Kikumaru complained as they watched the other matches. It turned out that Grinka withdrew from their match. The team waited to see if their opponent would be Fudomine or Yamabuki. However, the team stayed away from the entrance because the press showed no signs of leaving. "It's been over 20 minutes, you'd think they'd get the idea that Sakuno isn't coming." He continued.

"They're the press Eiji. They won't leave if they think they have a chance of catching a good story." Oishi pointed out.

"Hmph, but do they have to bother us?"

"They just believe we have a story to tell as well."

Suddenly, the referee announced that Fudomine would withdraw from their matches. The announcement surprised everybody except for the Seigaku team since they noticed Akutsu's smirk. Even with everything that was going on with Sakuno, the team had their own problems. Akutsu Jin came to their school, beaten up Arai, Kachirou, and even hit rocks at Ryoma. That didn't include the fact that all of the regulars had heard about what happened to Karamura from either Momshiro, Kikumaru or Inui. All the regulars wanted revenge and now they were going to get their chance. The match ups revealed Ryoma in the second singles while his opponent would be Akutsu. The young player grinned, so he'll be getting his revenge after all. 

Tezuka was slightly disappointed that he would not get the chance to teach the arrogant player a lesson. However, he knew that Ryoma was perfectly able to dish out his own brand of punishment. He observed the doubles match when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it he noticed that it was a text message from Sakura.

~Is the press there?~

~Yes.~

~Are they using flash photography?~

~Yes.~

~How's Grinka?~

~Withdrew, Playing Yamabuki.~

~Where is Ryoma in the lineup?~

~2nd Singles.~

~Who's playing now?~

~2nd Doubles.~

~Thanks! ^v^ TTYL ~

* * *

"You still want to go?" Sakura asked as she lowered her cell phone.

Sakuno nodded.

"Even with the press there?"

She hesitated but nodded again. "But isn't there anyway we could avoid them?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "I know of a couple ways to avoid and distract the press. Come on we need to change our clothes first." Sakura finished before her cousin. During the time she waited for her, Sakura made one more phone call. "Ken-san? I need a favor."

* * *

It was another twenty minutes when the players noticed the reporters swarming towards something. Curious, Ryoma inched towards the entrance and craned his neck in their direction. Not seeing anything, he ventured closer to the steps to see Sakura being bombarded by questions about everything.  Looking at her, Ryoma noticed that Sakura didn't' put much effort in disguising herself to the media.  She was wearing a loose stylish tee with her jeans, along with her glasses and gray contacts and makeup.  He realized that she changed her appearance to be Selene and she was acting like her too.  Teasing, flirty, and smiling, Ryoma smirked as she saw her convince the photographers to turn off their flash photography as she evaded their questions.  She received a phone call on her cell, but ignored it as she posed for another picture.  Ryoma didn't even notice the trio, a coach with two students, coming into the tennis garden, but neither did the press.

"Oichibi!  Where are you?  You need to warm up soon!"  Kikamura called out, meaning that the 1st doubles match was over and Momoshiro's match was about to begin. 

* * *

Meanwhile Tezuka noticed someone come up right side while Oishi, Fuji, and he watched Momoshiro play.  Stealing a quick look, he saw that the person was Kenichi.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"  Kenichi told the player after he stood there for a minute.

"Do you follow jr. high tennis?"

"Oh, he speaks!"  Kenichi said with a smile.  Tezuka felt a scowl coming.  Apparently so did Kenichi because he quickly followed up his first comment, "Actually, I came as a favor to Selene-san.  Her father and cousin are looking for some kid name Echizen."

"How did you get by the –"

"Press?  Who do you think is out there distracting them?"

"By herself?" a concerned Oishi asked.

"Selene-san can charm their socks off.  When it comes to giving the press an answer, she's a genius at not giving a real answer.  Really, all one ever needs to do is smile and pretend to answer their questions.  They don't pay too much attention."  He stood in silence for a minute before making another observation.  "She's really too lonely."

"Excuse me?"  Oishi let out before he could stop himself.  Kenichi's observation caught the others off guard.

"It's true."

Oishi looked at him in disbelief.  "You just said that Sakura-chan could 'charm the socks off' the press and you then say that she's too lonely.  I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"Just because you're charming and outgoing doesn't mean you're not lonely."

"Doesn't mean you are."

"You called her 'Sakura-chan.'"

"What of it?"

"None of us at the agency call her Sakura-chan.  I've known her for a year and she still doesn't let me call her by her first name, not even just Selene.  And only her family gets to call her Lena-chan."

"Doesn't prove she's lonely."

"No, but it implies that she's guarded."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"  The two stared at each other before Kenichi answered.  "Because she's too nice of a person to be alone with her demons."

Oishi gave him another incredulous look.  "And you have no ulterior motives?"

Kenichi gave him a smirk, "You'd think that.  Not that I haven't tried, but Selene-san has made it clear she's not interested."  Upon hearing those words a part of Tezuka relaxed, a part he didn't even notice was tense.  "In fact, I bet she doesn't have that many close friends let alone a boyfriend."

Again, Kenichi managed to say something that grated on his nerves, "What makes you think she doesn't have a boyfriend."  He asked softly.

"Because I told him I didn't have one."  A quiet voice answered.  The group turned to see a somewhat bemused Sakura standing about 20 feet away.  "Don't you know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?"  She continued, as Oishi turned red.

"How long have you been there?"  Kenichi asked her.

She grinned, "Long enough."  Sakura sighed, "Really Ken-san, don't you have anything better to do then to try and find me boyfriends."

"You know I'm going find someone for you."  He told her in mock seriousness.

"You're worse than my friends back home.  And pray tell me good sir, between school, my job, and my work with Dad's students; am I going to find the time to date someone?"  She asked as she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, "Internet?"  She shook her head and swore in Chinese, "Hey, no fair cursing in a language I don't understand!"  He exclaimed.

"Aiya!  Fine, you're an idiot, happy?  Just because you can't get a date and doesn't mean you should live vicariously through me."

"Oh, you wound me.  Actually, I was just hoping for the identity of the boy you like."

Sakura muffled a laugh, but failed, "What makes you think I like a boy, Ken-san?"

"Just a feeling, besides there's no way that you would turn down dates from all of the other guys at work, most of them are nice guys too, and not have a crush."

"That's some of the dumbest logic I've ever heard in my life."

"But you never said it's not true."  She rolled her eyes at that comment.  "I'm going to figure out who it is you know."

She walked right up to him and gave him a mock kick.  "You're infuriating.  I'm really going to hurt you one of these days."

"Hey! You're the one who called me."

"I know, and I'm beginning to regret it."  She murmured.

Ken put his hands over his heart, "Uh!  You wound me again.  There are only so many times I can handle being mistreated so badly."

"You say that every time."  She said with an amused smile.  "Come on, I'm want to watch the match."  He gave her a small smile before turning around and walked towards the vending machines.  Sakura headed towards the players.  She stopped as she stood between the Tezuka and Oishi.  Oishi watched her the entire time and seemed unsure if he should mention anything.  Fortunately, Sakura took the decision out of his hands, "You can ask if you want."  She said; her face trained on the match before her.

"Is anything he said true?"

"A little.  I do try to keep my personal life and my professional life as separate as possible.  I'm not sure mixing the two while I'm still so young is a good idea." 

"And the part about you being lonely?"

She gave him a placating smile, "Aren't we all lonely in some way Syu-kun?"  Suddenly the boys understood what Kenichi meant when he told them that Sakura could answer questions without actually answering the questions. 

* * *

Ryoma was hitting balls at the wall in one of the practice courts.  It was comforting to hear the ball go "pok, pok, pok," as it hit the wall.  He was able to control where the ball was going to hit the wall.  He was able to control the speed of the ball.  He was able to control how hard he could hit the ball.  So why the hell wasn't he able to control the way he was feeling right now!  It wasn't fear, nor did he doubt his skills.  However, he was anxious about something; he just couldn't figure out what was going on.  Admitting that to himself only made him angry, and he couldn't afford to get too angry right before a match, especially against Akutsu. Akutsu, that name brought up a whole new set of emotions like revenge.   Ryoma shook his head, if he wanted his revenge; he needed to be calm and collected.  He couldn't loose his temper; not now or later when he actually would play.  Yet, after his thoughts of revenge cleared, he was back to feeling the feeling of anxiety.  So the cycle would start over again, and again, and again.

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it.  He stopped the ball to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.  Ryoma was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't hear the small footsteps which were approaching behind him but stopped before getting too close.

"Ryoma . . . Ryoma-kun?"  a soft apprehensive voice inquired.  A voice Ryoma would know anywhere.  He turned around to see Sakuno standing at the doorway leading into the court.  Her expression was anxious and entire body betrayed her lack of calm as she kept twisting the hem of her skirt.  She looked straight at him, and when he returned her gaze, she found herself feeling flush under the intensity of his scrutiny.  Staring at her Ryoma realized that his anxiety was starting to dissipate.  He wasn't anxious about the match, he was anxious for her wellbeing.  The implications of this discovery shocked him.  Since when did he care that much for her?  

Sakuno started to feel a little nervous.  Since he realized she was there, he hadn't moved nor did he say anything.  Was he upset with her for disturbing his warm-up time?  "Ano, if this is a bad time Ryoma-kun, I could leave-"

"No."  He cut her off softly.  "You weren't bothering me."  Not knowing what to say next, the two just stood there in silence for a small amount of time before he spoke again.  "I thought you said you weren't going to come."

She hesitated before a blush diffused over her cheeks, "I decided that I didn't want to miss seeing you play."  Ryoma stared at her, amazed at her naïve honesty.  Another silence fell over them, but it wasn't awkward, this time it was a soft pleasant silence, one where the two just stood there enjoying being in the other's presence. 

"Ah, how sweet, the little shrimp has a girlfriend." 

Ryom lifted his gaze away from Sakuno to find a very smug Akutsu smirking at them.

_Jadeling's__ Notes:  I know; you all hate me.  Phoenix is being annoying.  Won't stop telling me about other stuff.  Ahh!!!  Phoenix!  I'm trying to write this story, get it?  This one!****_

**_Phoenix:  But, but, there are so many different stories you could work on too!_**

_Jadeling:  Yeah, but then I'll never finish any of them, because you get distracted too easily._

**_Do not!_**

_Do to!  _

**_Do not!  Hey, that reminds me, I was thinking of something that would be perfect for an Ami/Zoicite st-_**

_See!  You're doing it now!_

**_Oops!  Sorry!  Anyway, I was thinking about this fic, and I decided what you should write about in the next chappie._**

_Okay, so what should I write about?_

**_Well, how about Sakura having conversation revealing her true feelings?_****__**

_Okay, with who? Sakuno?  Oishi?  Tezuka?_

**_Fuji_****_._**

_Fuji__?  HOW IN THE-?  How am I going to be able to maneuver that one?_

**_Like this (reveals pages of written paper), but since you're mean to me; I don't think I'll let you see these in a while (begins to run away with said pages)_**

_PHOENIX__!  GET BACK HERE! (begins to chase her around the neighborhood to obtain said sheets.)_

****


	10. Talking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis; I just own Sakura and Kenichi._

_Author's Notes: I haven't died, although I know that some of you were about to search me out and kill me. Sorry, for taking so long, but when I found Phoenix, she wouldn't hand over her notes for this chapter. Well, not until I finished doing the rough draft of "Musings in Water." That and she was really busy watching Roswell, the first season is now out on DVD (Phoenix starts jumping up and down in joy of at the idea of more couples in other words she's a complete Dreamer/Candy/Stargazer girl; she didn't mind Lamptrimmers either). _

_I had to move during the month of May, not once, not twice, but three times. Yeah, not fun, and I'm still unpacking. On the other hand I did get the chance to work at AX and got some Prince of Tennis pencil boards. Yea!_

_ For all of you thinking that I was going to attempt to pair Fuji with Sakura, think again. I convinced Phoenix that have them talk wouldn't work, although I think it would be interesting to see what two schemers would discuss. Oh well, on the other hand she did have an idea about two other characters having a long talk, but about what, just scroll down and find out._

_Akira/Hitori: I'm trying to write quickly, but really, if Phoenix doesn't want to share I'm left staring at a blank sheet of paper. It's actually kind of fun._

_Rebecca: I promise I won't pit the two together, but I think that Sakura and Fuji have a lot in common; both are schemers. Bring in people for Oishi and Fuji, hmmmmmmmm, oh, Phoenix is getting that look again. I might have to start a new story, no promises though._

_H0shiko: I'll try._

_Mithrandir89: Thanks for the support! As I told h0shiko, I'll try._

_Jenn-chan: Oy, oy, oy, my errors! Sorry, sorry, as I told others, I try my best, but things get lost through the cracks all the time._

_Beriath: Glad I could enlighten you on the use of an Epipen. I'll try to get Sakuno to talk, but it's hard because I don't want either of them seeming to OOC. Kenichi was originally supposed to have one purpose. Make Tezuka aware of his budding feelings for Sakura, be his foil, his modeling equivalent, and he was only going to be in one chapter. However, Phoenix and I did some talking and decided that the character has one last contribution to make._

_Cinpii: Ai!!! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I misspelled/typed your name. Oy, oy, must stop typing and posting at four in the morning (bet you think I'm kidding, I'm not). Kenichi has a purpose, really he does, and if I ever get Phoenix to hunker down, I probably would be able to write more about Sakura's past. About the 'pok' reference, I will admit that when I first read your fic I stopped and thought about it. I use to play tennis, which is one of the reasons why I really like this anime. The more I thought about it; the more I realized that your description is pretty accurate. I can't promise you anything, but I hope that my Ryoma and Sakuno scenes are up to your standards._

_Katy-beth: In the anime, I'm pretty sure that the return address is also New York, however in the manga, there is a reference to Nanjiroh and his family living in L. A. So I took the manga ref. I'm going to be using it later as well, which is why I decided to remain constant in that respect. Heh, so I wasn't the only one who thought Tezuka's girlfriend (if he can ever get the time to get one), should be older than him. Glad to know. About Nanjiroh, well, not in this chapter, but maybe the next._

_Chibi Tenten: Well, hmmmm, who should reveal first. Nope, you're just going to have to read to find out._

_Waiting….: well, sorry for taking so long, but I had some packing, to do. Three times over._****

**Chapter 10 - Talk**

Ryoma glared at the smug Akutsu and instinctively took Sakuno's hand to pull her a little bit behind him, just in case the older boy felt like hitting a couple of more rocks at them. They stood in silence while the tension of their upcoming match hung in the air. "So are you too scared to talk shrimp? Do you need her to fight your battles for you?"

"Leave her out of this." Ryoma spitted out.

"She's kind of cute. Hey, girly, wouldn't you rather be with a winner?"

A spark of anger coursed through Ryoma. _What the hell? Who are you calling loser, you jerk?_ However, before Ryoma could retort, Sakuno answered, "I'm with the winner you, you big bully!"

Her words made Ryoma feel slightly light headed. _Well, you knew she liked you, you idiot. Why are you surprised?_ He was surprised because he didn't think Sakuno would stand up for herself. Usually he was the one who would get her out of a bad situation. Looking at her, Ryoma noticed that she was shaking slightly and her eyes were attempting to hide her fear. _Damn it she doesn't need to deal with Akutsu's tactics now. _On the other hand, Sakuno's comment made Akutsu livid, and Ryoma enjoyed seeing him upset. "I think she has good instincts, don't you Akutsu?"

"Hmph."

Finally, Ryoma smirked. "You'll make a good stepping stone for me," the younger boy stated. With that, he walked away from the older boy, giving Sakuno's hand a gentle tug so she'd leave with him. They made their way to the rest of the team hand in hand, until they reached the other players. Sakuno dropped her hand as Tomoka ran to her best friend, and Ryoma walked to the court.

No one saw them holding hands except for Sakura, who had happened to turn her head and saw her cousin with the player. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she watched them. Then Sakura noticed the various cuts and bruises on Ryoma's arms and legs. He didn't have them when she saw the team on Tuesday, and Ryoma was wearing his school uniform when he visited the day before. She frowned at the injuries, and her expression didn't escape Fuji or Oishi.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Oishi asked her.

She pointed to Ryoma, "When did Ryoma get those cuts? He was fine on Tuesday."

Fuji's eyes opened and his smile disappeared, "How like him not to say anything; I suppose Tezuka didn't say anything either yesterday." Tezuka remained silent. "Echizen claims he hit a door. However, we all know that's not the truth." Fuji concluded darkly.

Oishi picked up the narration, "Akutsu Jin, a player for Yamabuki came to the school. His purpose was probably to cause some trouble for the club, and he's responsible for the injuries on a couple of our club members. One of them said that Akutsu hit rocks at Echizen, of course, Echizen won't confirm the story so we can't complain to the tournament officials."

"Ryoma wants to give payback by himself," she guessed, and Oishi nodded. Sakura sighed and muttered something, but the players couldn't understand her. She watched as the two players went into the court, heard both players' exclamations. Something caught her attention, and she narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything; then she turned and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to watch Echizen's match?" Oishi asked, confused by her actions.

She looked back and gave them an impish grin, "No, he can't stand it when I watch because I end up telling him everything he did wrong strategically. I'll be back before his match is over though." She then continued to walk somewhere out of their sights. Once she found a relatively quiet place, she sat by a tree and closed her eyes to relax a bit. Soon she felt that someone was blocking the sun on her face and opened one eye to see who was there. Kenichi was standing over her holding a can of green tea to her. Sakura took the offered can while he sat down next to her. "Ken, we need to talk, what the hell were you doing back there?"

He shrugged, "What? It's not like I lied, just omitted some truth. I mean I only met Selene, the model, last year, and you won't let me call you Sakura, who would have figured you'd be the type to hold a grudge?"

She smirked, "I get it from my grandmother, besides that's what you get for calling me 'Moon Diva' for three years."

Kenichi nodded, "Anyway, you know that I'm going college at Columbia in the fall. Who's going to make sure that the paparazzi and other press hounds don't harass you next summer while your father is at the grand slams? Your grandmother will be busy with school tourneys, your other friends have school, and you don't have any other family in Japan. You already rejected all of my friends; I figured I'd try to find one of your own friends to look out for you."

"Ahh, you were trying to take care of me. That's sweet, but you don't need to."

"Yes, I do. I was the one who told my father that the headshots would be a fun experience. If I kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't be in this mess; your cousin wouldn't be in this mess. Okay, enough with this discussion, I want to know if you're going to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"The tennis player that you like, I know that he's one of your grandmother's students. Sakuno let it slip when we were walking over. Come on; we're good friends, and didn't we promise not to have secrets between us? I won't badger you into giving me a name, but I want to know if you're going to tell him how you feel."

"Sure, I am. I'm going to tell him tonight." She said lightly as she opened the can.

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, you idiot! Why would I tell him tonight when I'm leaving tomorrow? What am I suppose to say? 'Hey, I thought you should know; I've cared about you since I was ten. I hope we can be more than friends. While I know that you'd probably want some time to figure out how you really feel about me, I think you should know that I'm leaving tomorrow so can you give me an answer before I leave?'" She said sarcastically.

"What? Afraid he'd reject your feelings?" he teased.

Sakura fell silent for a moment and looked down at her drink, "No, I'm afraid he may feel the same way."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, and it was still unclear who would win the match between Akutsu and Echizen. By this time, Sakuno started to get anxious about where her older cousin was. Everybody else seemed to be focused on the game, but Sakuno had noticed her cousin leaving earlier. _Why isn't she here? Doesn't she want to see Ryoma-kun play?_ She turned her head side-to-side checking to see if Sakura would show up, but still nothing. Finally, Fuji noticed Sakuno's behavior and asked what bothered her. Upon learning the source of her anxiety, he told the girl what Sakura had said before she left. "Oh, but don't you think someone should go and find her before she misses Ryoma-kun's match? I mean she's leaving tomorrow; I'd think she wouldn't want to leave without seeing him play."

Sakuno's words surprised Tezuka. He forgot that Sakura was only in Japan during her spring break and had to return to the United States._ Why do you care if she leaves tomorrow? You'll probably see her again in the summer anyway._ Nevertheless, a part of him was unsatisfied with that answer; _I don't want her to go_, and that admission definitely stunned him. He began to wonder why he'd even admit that when Fuji suggested that someone should go find Sakura. Oishi agreed to the idea, and volunteered to go and look for the girl, but it seemed that Fuji had other plans. "Why doesn't Tezuka go? Echizen will notice him leaving and feel the need to pressure Akutsu into a mistake." (_He's so bad!)_

"You mean like Tachibana did in our match against Fudomine?" Oishi asked.

"Exactly, plus, he can invite Sakura to Kawamura's afterwards to celebrate, so we can give her a good-bye party too." Fuji stated with his wide smile, hiding his true feelings. Tezuka fought the urge to hurt the player, first to be roped into visiting yesterday, and now this? He was the captain; he couldn't leave, what kind of message would he be sending?

"Please Tezuka-sempai; I'm worried the press might be bothering her." Sakuno added doing her best imitation of a puppy face.

Not wanting to hurt the younger girl's feelings, Tezuka nodded and left to go find Sakura. He didn't go very far when he began to hear voices, specifically her voice and Kenichi's voice. Thinking about the other model, Tezuka scowled. He remembered feeling envious of the model, and this time he wasn't very surprised to admit it. He was jealous about how comfortable Sakura was around Kenichi. He recalled their conversation earlier, and noticed that her eyes weren't so guarded when the two talked, but as soon as Kenichi had left and Oishi asked his questions, the walls were back up. _Why does it bother me that she won't talk to me? It's not as if I like her in that way. I don't._ He paused for a moment; he really didn't care for her like that did he? He couldn't. _I don't need this; I don't want this. Sakura is a friend; I'm just concerned about her well-being._ He firmly kept telling himself those thoughts, but an annoying little voice wouldn't let the topic drop. _Why are you upset when she's with Kenichi? Why do you want to know what type of relationship they have? Why does it bother you to think that she smiles at him the same way she smiles at you?_ He shook his head a little. Tezuka effectively squashed the ideas running through his head; he would find Sakura, tell her that Sakuno was worried, and then get back to the match. More importantly, he wasn't going to eavesdrop on her conversation...well, maybe a little.

"Well, actually I was thinking more along the lines Hades and Persephone." He heard Kenichi telling Sakura.

"At least Hades had his wife for six consecutive months. How can I ask someone to expect less? Besides that can you imagine the hoopla?" Sakura stated. "Paparazzi at every tourney, stupid photographers popping out of the bushes, what if one of them decides to ambush him right before a match and something happens?"

"I think you're over analyzing. Besides, if he's as serious as you say, eventually he'll be in the media like you." Kenichi stated calmly.

"Yeah, but it'll sports orientated most of the time, unless he proves to be really popular and then...oh god, the fan girls. I'm going to have to deal with fan girls."

"He'll have to deal with your demented fans too."

She groaned at that remark, "Don't remind me. Besides, I'm not emotionally mature enough to start a relationship. I'm not; I have emotional baggage, and I don't like to open up. I mean I'm not sure I can accept the fact that I'll always be number 2 in his life, because that's what I'd be right now, and I'm sorry but I want to be the most important thing to him. It's the stupid, romantic, naïve side of me, but I want the romantic dinners, walks on the beach, the whole shebang, because I that's who I am, and he can't give me that."

"Are you sure about that?"

She hesitated for a moment, "No," She thought for some more and then spoke again, "I don't know. Besides, what if I'm only just attracted to an image, not the real person? I haven't been around for a couple of years, things change, people change." She stated forlornly.

He gave her a hard stare, "Okay, it's official, you're babbling, we're dropping the subject. Come on, we've been out here for over 10 minutes; Sakuno must be worried about you." Well, it appeared that Tezuka didn't need to interrupt Sakura's conversation after all, although, he now was very curious to find out the identity of the person the two were talking about.

"Hmm, you're right. I'll just go and throw these cans away, can you wait for me?"

Kenichi nodded and Tezuka watched her walk away from them to find some trashcans. Then Kenichi looked up and saw the tennis player. _Damn it! Does he know that I heard them?_ The model just gave him a funny look before walking towards him. "You're the team's captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu aren't you?" When Tezuka answered in the affirmative, Kenichi became pensive. "You met Sakura when she came for her aunt's and uncle's funeral right?" Tezuka was very curious to why Kenichi was interested, but nodded anyway. However, before Kenichi could ask any more questions, Sakura came by them.

"Is everything all right Kunimitsu-kun?" She asked concerned by his presence. It was unusual for the team captain to leave when one of his team members was still playing.

"Nothing's wrong; Sakuno just got worried that the press might be bothering you, and asked me to find you."

She smiled at him, "Oh, I was just talking to Ken-san, and we were on our way back anyway."

"...Fuji wanted to invite you to Kawamura's sushi restaurant tonight to celebrate. He also said something about a good-bye party." He told her, fulfilling his task.

Sakura's eyes furrowed a bit, "I need to pack..."

Words tumbled out of his mouth before he realized it, "It would be nice if you'd join us one last time before you left."

Her eyes widen at his admission, but she quickly changed her expression, gave him her soft contented smile, "Okay, I guess I can put off packing for a bit. We should get back before Sakuno really starts to worry."

They returned to hear Echizen tell Akutsu that he wasn't going to get another point off of him. This time Sakura watched the match with her younger cousin, away from the team captain and his friends. Stealing a glance, Tezuka saw Sakura correcting Horio about some tennis shot; and she explained the mechanics behind Ryoma's Drive A volley to the other students. Horio and some of the other first years finally noticed the way Sakura was dressed and made up.

"Ryuzaki-san, why is your cousin dressed up like Selene Lee?"

Tomoka slapped his head, "Because she is Selene, you dummy."

Horio looked at her like she was crazy. "That's a nice joke Osakada, really, why is she dressed like that?"

This time Sakura answered seriously, "She's not joking Horio-kun."

Tezuka watched with some degree of amusement as the first years began to realize that Sakura was telling the truth. Horio almost shouted out in shock, but luckily both Sakura and her younger cousin had quick enough reflexes to cover his mouth. Sakura whispered something into his ear, and although Tezuka could only speculate, he suspected Sakura was trying to warn him about disrupting the match. He felt as if someone was watching him; so he turned his head only to find Kenichi studying him. Noticing that he had been caught, Kenichi spoke quietly to Tezuka. "We probably should talk, in private. Do you have time after the match?" Puzzled by what the model could possibly want with him, Tezuka nodded and then returned to watching the match.

About another 5 minutes past before Ryoma finished Akutsu off. A triumph Ryoma smirked as he made his way to his teammates. However, the smirk faded when he saw Sakura's neutral face. _Neutral is not good; neutral usually means she thinks I could have done better_. Keeping his face equally expressionless, he waited for her criticism. Instead she only asked a question softly, "Are you always so vocal when you want payback?"

Clearly, this wasn't what he expected. "Is that so bad?"

"Only when you're not sure you can deliver." Again with the soft voice, Ryoma hated it when she did that. It made him feel…silly.

"I wasn't unsure," he told her defiantly.

She gave him a hard stare and the two of them become locked in a battle of wills. Deep down, Ryoma knew that she was right, although he could spout out the trash talk; he wasn't as confident this time. He actually wasn't certain of the outcome; however, he wasn't about to let her know that, or the rest of team for that matter. They remained like that for a couple of more moments before Sakura raised her chin a bit and then turned away. Yet, it didn't mean that Ryoma won the argument, and they both knew it. She was allowing him to save face to his team and classmates, and wouldn't mention this ever, but Ryoma was grateful for her decision to drop it. However, before Sakura walked away she turned back and took Ryoma's cap before he could react. "Sakuno needs this." She told him flatly.

Ryoma winced; in other words, _I'm taking this because you're being stupid. If you're nice, you may get it back._

She completely ignored the shock faces of the other first years as she deftly replaced Sakuno's cap with the new one and placed the old cap on her own head. Then Sakuno unzipped the tennis bag she was holding to reveal a windbreaker, which Sakura took. Then Sakuno took out a small pair of sunglasses and a hair tie for her older cousin, before handing her the tennis bag. Although it wasn't a complete transformation, it did give Sakura the appearance of being a visiting player to the tennis garden. She looked at her younger cousin, "You sure you don't want to walk with Uncle and me?"

"Yes, I want to go back with the others. I'll be okay." Sakuno assured her.

The model then turned to Kenichi, "Didn't you have a shoot to get to?"

"No, that got canceled too, I think I'll take the long way home."

Sakura just looked at him for a minute before shrugging and left with her waiting father to exit the garden. When she was out of sight, Kenichi went towards Tezuka and the captain knew that the other model what the other model wanted. Kenichi asked where they were going, and Tezuka told him, after which the other teenager announced that he was heading the same way and would Tezuka mind terribly if he went with him. The tennis player only shrugged to show that he didn't mind the company. As they were leaving, Kenichi pulled the cap on Sakuno's head farther down, "Can't let them see your eyes." He told her as he past. The group headed towards the exit, but noticed that the press was still there, so Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryuzaki-sensei went towards them to confront them, while Sakuno and the others made their escape.

While the others were on the bus heading to the district where the sushi restaurant was situated, Ryoma finally noticed that Sakuno, her cousin, and his old coach had came to the match. They didn't leave Karupin alone did they? "Oi," he stated trying to get Sakuno's attention as the other first years and Tomoka took a nap on the bus. She turned to look at him, "How's Karupin?"

"Oh, we took him back to your house before coming. Thank you again for bringing him over." She told him. An awkward pause reigned over them. Ryoma once again felt some new emotion, which he couldn't quite identify; it was similar to what he felt when he visited her the day before. Sakuno just felt embarrassed, but she was also feeling a bit afraid. She had to tell him what her uncle and grandmother decided this morning, yet Sakuno didn't know how to say it. She hadn't even told Tomo-chan yet. So she just sat there, biting her lip as she watched the tennis player out of the corner of her eye, while Ryoma was doing the same thing.

* * *

Sakura told her father about the invitation to the sushi restaurant and ask for his permission to go. He looked at his only daughter somewhat surprised by her request. "You know; you didn't exactly need to ask my permission, I had a feeling you would want to go."

"I'm aware of that, but I also thought you may have wanted me to ask anyway instead of assuming." He nodded at her soft observation; he was keenly aware how much his daughter had grown/changed in the past years, and to be completely honest with himself, he was somewhat saddened to realize that she was almost an adult. As if sensing her father's thoughts, Sakura gave him a large smile, "Don't worry Daddy, I'll never stop being your Lena-chan."

He grinned at her thoughts. "How you're able to guess what I'm always thinking never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh, that's simple; I'm your daughter. It's my job to know what my father is thinking about."

Her father chuckled at that remark, before growing a bit somber again. "Sakura, you wouldn't mind if we took our time to the restaurant, do you?"

"No, Daddy, I wouldn't mind visiting Mother, Auntie, and Uncle before we go." She informed him, taking his hand.

He smiled at the child-like way she responded to him and just led the way towards their destination.

* * *

Tezuka emerged from the crowd of photographers to find that Kenichi was still waiting for him. Pretending that he didn't really notice the older teen, he began to walk towards the bus stop. Kenichi respected his decision and just followed him in silence until they boarded a bus. He waited until the bus was relatively empty before he even spoke, but once he started, Tezuka found that he couldn't ignore the model, how could he when Kenichi's first words were, "Don't break her heart."

* * *

Sakuno was beginning to feel desperate. Although, they were still about 20 minutes away, she felt the need to tell someone, anyone, what she knew. Why couldn't it be Ryoma? Besides, she rather he hear it from her than someone else anyway. Why was it so hard to talk to him? _Well, it could be because he's very unapproachable, and he's oblivious to everything besides tennis?_ She swatted away the cynicism in her mind, if she wasn't careful she'd become bitter before she was her cousin's age. "Ryoma-kun-" she began.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was trying to understand why being close to Sakuno was making him feel giddy. He had been around her several times. Some of those times he had been alone with her, and never, and he meant never, had he felt this confused before. So, what had changed? What made yesterday and today so different? He took a peek at the brunette sitting nearby. _Okay, so she's cute, a lot cuter than most of the girls I know, but she's still clumsy. But that only makes her cuter. Danm! I hate it when the old man is right._ His father had hinted that he was getting to be the age when he'd start to notice girls, but at the time Ryoma only scoffed at him. So deep in thought was he that he didn't even realize Sakuno was speaking until he caught some random words which shocked him, "Wait a minute, what did you just say?" He asked suddenly, surprising the girl.

Sakuno only stared at him, how could he be confused? She figured that he might not have really been listening to her because he must be tired from his match. "I said, Grandmother and Uncle think it might be best if I leave for the United States with Uncle at the end of the week."

_Jadeling Notes: Ummm, yeah, I think I'll just stay over there._


End file.
